Ghost Shinobi
by The Devil Boy07
Summary: Apa yang telah mereka perbuat ,pasti akan mendapat PEMBALASAN YANG SETIMPAL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tekad!

 **Konohagokure No sato**

"Selalu seperti ini "

"Diabaikan dan memandang rendah diriku!"

"Dan membuatku **MUAK!** "

Seorang Anak yang berumur kurang lebih 8 tahun tengah menatap rembulan dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Pakaian compang-camping bernoda darah dan tubuh penuh luka.

Surai pirang panjang memandang rembulan dengan pandangan tajam dan tekad yang kuat yaitu

" **PEMBALASAN!"**

Naruto ,anak sulung dari Namikaze Minato sang hokage atau kepala clan Namikaze dan Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina. Kakak kembar dari namikaze Menma Sang pahlawan desa calon kepala clan Namikaze dan Namikaze Naruko putri bungsu dari Namikaze.

*disini clan Namikze masih ada*

Sedangkan dirinya? Kegagalan ,aib dan sampah yang harus di buang. Anak yang selalu tidak diinginkan. Naruto dibuang oleh keluarga nya karena mempunyai chkra yang sedikit dari yang lain dan penyebab terlepasnya kyubi.

Flashback.

Di sore hari yang dingin di kediaman Namikaze Naruto bersimpuh dihadapan keluarga nya dan dihadapan tetua Namikaze.

" Naruto ,aku sebagai kepala keluarga dan sebagai hokage untuk mengeluarkan mu dari kediaman namikaze dan mencabut nama clan mu . karena disini kami tidak membutuhkan anak yang lemah dan aib di desa ini."

Semua yang dipertemuan itu tersenyum puas atas keputusan hokage termasuk keluarga nya.

Flashback off.

Naruto pov

"cih! selalu seperti ini semenjak aku keluar dari kandang babi namikaze sekarang harus berurusan dengan warga bodoh yang menyerangku dengan alasan aib desa! Dan menyebabkan hokage ke -3 meninggal! Lihat saja nanti kalau aku kuat aku akan membalas perlakuan kalian nanti nya" batin Naruto masih dalam memandang rembulan di tempat pinggiran sampah.

Naruto berjalan terseok-seok di pinggiran desa yang sunyi dan mata biru nya masih memandang kedepan dengan tatapan sayu ,luka yang sudah mengering dan luka dihati yang menginginkan pembalasan atas perbuatan mereka.

Naruto Pov of

Sementara ini di kediaman Namikaze

'

'

"mana tou-chan ka-chan?" ucap naruko

"Tou-chan lagi dikantor hokage Ruko-chan" ucap kushina dengan lembut

"akhirnya anak lemah itu pergi juga ka-chan" ucap menma

"iya, ayo kita rayakan ini dengan makan malam yang enak , ayo makan yang banyak Menma-chan Ruko-chan " ucap Kushina dengan semangat.

"hai Ka-chan!" ucap menma dan Naruko gak kalah semangat.

Di kantor HOKAGE

Terlihat sang hokage ke -4 sedang sedang berbicara dengan ketua Anbu.

"crows buka topeng mu"

"hai hokage-sama!"

"Shisui aku memberi misi ,untuk membunuh **NARUTO** " ucap hokage ke-4 dengan datar.

Kakashi kaget dengan misi yang diberikan sensei nya dulu

"ma..maaf hokage-sama bukan nya naruto itu anak anda? " ucap uchiha Shisui masih dalam keadaan kaget

"sekarang tidak lagi ,CEPAT LAKSANAKAN MISI INI Shisui!" ucap Minato dengan lantang.

"Ha..hai hokage-sama" ucap shisui pelan

"hmm" dengus sang hokage.

Sementara di tempat Naruto

Naruto berada di dekat Hutan kematian dan bersandar di bawah pohon dan merenung tentang kehidupan yang akan dijalani seterusnya.

"sekarang aku tidak punya tempat untuk kutinggali ,seandainya aku kuat aku pasti akan membalas perbuatan mereka dan akan kubuat mereka menyesali apa yang mereka lakukan. " batin Naruto

Tiba-tiba datang seorang ANBU tepat didepan Naruto.

"a..apa yang anda lakukan disini ANBU –san" tanya Naruto takut

"saya ditugaskan hokage untuk membunuh mu naruto" ucap anbu inu/Shisui sedih..

Shisui sedih karena dia haru membunuh anak yang tidak tau apa-apa ,tapi Shisui tidak akan kehilangan akal dia akan menyembunyikan Naruto melatihnya agar menjadi kuat dan membawa nya keluar Desa .

"ja..jadi ini akhir semuanya setelah keluarga ku mengusirku dan sekarang mereka ingin membunuhku " ucap Naruto sedih

"aku tidak akan membunuhmu Naruto-kun ,aku akan menyembunyikan mu dan melatih mu menjadi seorang shinobi juga aku akan menjadi kakak mu Naruto-kun" ucap uciha Shisui dengan lembut.

"ta..tapi kenapa kakak baik padaku bukan nya misi kakak adalah membunuh ku dan juga aku adalah aib dan pembawa sial bagi desa" ucap Naruto sedih

"sudah lah tidak usah dipikirkan aku melakukan nya karena kau tidak pernah berbuat salah Naruto-kun dan menurut ku kau itu kuat kalau serius berlatih dan sekarang panggil aku nii-san" ucap shisui tersenyum.

" nii-san" ucap pelan Naruto

Sudah 2 tahun Naruto dilatih kenjutsu ,genjutsu,dan Ninjutsu? Kenapa Naruto belajar ninjutsu bukan nya naruto mempunyai cakra yang sedikit ? ?

Itu karena didalam tubuh Naruto tersimpan banyak cakra yang setara dengan para hokage 1 dan 2. Dan cakra itu keluar ketika Shisui melatih Naruto dengan keras bersama Itachi. Itachi mulai mengenal naruto ketika dia melihat kekai yang sangat kuat didalam hutan dengan Sharinggan dan dia melihat teman nya uciha shisui dan teman nya melatih seorang bocah bernama Naruto. Awalnya Itachi sampai kaget yang dilatih Shisui adalah anak Hokage tapi setelah dijelaskan akhir nya Itachi mengerti dan membantu mengajarkan jurus-jurus ninja .

(Skip aja tentang pembantaian clan uciha tapi bedanya mata Shisui tidak sempat diambil Danzo malah shisui dalam keadaan kritis memberikan matanya ke itachi untuk diberikan ke Naruto )

Sementara itu di hutan tempat tinggal Naruto datang lah Itachi dengan badan penuh dengan noda darah.

"Itachi nii kenapa badan mu kotor dan juga kenapa itachi-nii dan Shisui-nii selama 2 minggu ini gak datang kerumah?" tanya Naruto bingung

Itachi hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Naruto ,shisui-nii tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ada urusan dan shisui –nii memberikan hadiah untuk mu Naruto "ujar itachi sambil tersenyum

"Banarkah!? Apa itu itachi-nii?"

Tiba-tiba itachi mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan membuat Naruto pingsan dan menanamkan ingatan tentang keadaan shisui ,kejadian menimpa clan uciha yang dilakukan hokage dan Danzo.

Setelah selesai memasang mata sharingan tersebut Itachi langsung pergi keluar konoha dan bergabung dengan akatsuki.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Keputusan!

Dihutan kematian tempat tinggal Naruto

"Kenapa?"

"KENAPA!? "

"Kenapa Hidup ku seperti ini? Hiks…hikss…."

"Su..sudah cukup aku dibuang keluarga ku ,Tapi… kenapa mereka tega melakukan nya!"

"Akan aku balas perbuatan mereka dan …"

"akan ku kuasai dunia ini dan Menjadi **GHOST SHINOBI** yang ditakuti.. **hehe…** " ucap Naruto dengan seringai nya..

2 tahun kemudian

Hari demi hari Naruto berlatih tiap hari dengan menggunakan Sharingan dan diumur nya yang ke 12 tahun dia sudah menguasai internal sharingan dan mengekyou sharingan . naruto juga mempelajari kamui dan juga naruto sempat mencuri gulungan jutsu hokage 1 dan 2 di brangkas konoha dengan kamui nya.

Naruto bahkan bisa menguasai kekai genkai Hashirama ,bahkan dulu kakak nya dulu sempat kaget karena naruto punya 5 tipe chakra ,dan dengan mata sharing kakak nya dia bisa meniru dan memasteri jutsu hokage pertama dan kedua dengan jutsu suiton.

Di kediaman Namikaze

Saat ini Minato Namikaze atau bisa disebut Hokage ke-4 sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat nya pusing.

"kamu kenapa Anata?" Tanya wanita Berambut merah yang bernama kushina

"tidak apa-apa tsuma ,aku hanya pusing akhir-akhir ini gulungan jutsu Hokage 1 dan 2 hilang dengan sendirinya. Bahkan mengkerahkan seluruh anbu dan tim pencari professional pun tidak dapat menemukan nya. Padahal penjagaan berangkas nya sangat ketat dan dijaga 24 jam sehari ,dan itu membuatku pusing tsuma" ujar minato dalam keadaan lemas.

"Sudahlah Anata tidak usah dipikirkan ,mending kita harus focus melatih Menma dan Naruko untuk menjadi kuat" ujar kushina dengan lembut

"benar apa yang kau bilang kushi-cahn" ujar minato tersenyum

Sementara di hutan kematian

Naruto sudah menguasai Sharingan nya dan sudah berevolusi menjadi rinegan ,menurut gulungan yang dicuri Naruto Rinegan adalah mata sang dewa shinobi rikudou sennin. Naruto sempat kaget dengan Mata nya dan kemudian tersenyum senang dan seringai diwajah nya melebar.

Setahun telah berlalu Naruto sudah menguasai jutsu dan kekai genkai mokuton dan hyuton dan beberapa elemen lain nya ,dan naruto sudah menguasai sharingan dan mecapai susano sempurna.

"Sudah saat nya aku akan kekonoha ,tapi sebelum itu aku harus menghabisi …..

 **DANZO** "

Sementara itu obrolan selesai makan malam di kediaman Namikaze

"Tou-san ajari aku jutsu lebih hebat dari Rasengan" Tanya anak berambut kuning bermata hijau

"iya .. iya nanti tou-san ajarin odama rasengan " ujar minato

"nanti Ruko-chan akan ka-chan ajari menguasai teknik rantai chakra" ujar kushina sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja makan.

"hai ka-san" ujar naruko lemas

Semua menatap Naruko heran..

"kamu kenapa Naruko-chan? " Tanya minato heran

"tidak ada apa-apa tou-san ,akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi buruk" ujar Naruko lemas

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa Ruko?" Tanya menma

"aku bermimpi melihat seorang laki-laki mirip menma-nii san ,tapi bedanya di masing-masing pipi nya ada tiga garis dipipinya dan mata nya hitam dan kadang merah bahkan berwarna pola lingkaran gitu. Bahkan dia mengucapkan **hari pembalasan akan tiba!** Itu dia bilang." Jawab Naruko

Semua rumah hening seketika ,ketika mendengar cerita mimpi Naruko.

"Sudah lah gak usah dipikirkan itu Cuma mimpi naruko mending tidak usah dipikirkan mimpi seperti itu" ujar kushina agak ragu

"Sudah lah ruko mending kamu tidur dan menma juga ayo tidur" ujar Minato menutup pembicaraan

Setelah semua anak-anaknya tidur Minato dan kushina masih di meja makan dan merenung mendengar ucapan Naruko tentang mimpinya dan ucapan ramalan jiraya.

Flashback

Pada siang hari dikantor hokage kushina mengantar seperti biasa mengantar makan siang di kantor hokage.

Saat masuk kantor hokage ternyata didalam ada jiraya juga yang sedang bicara dengan minato.

"ah ternyata kamu kushina ,kebetulan sekali kalian datang ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian berdua "ujar jiraya serius

Mereka berdua melihat raut wajah jiraya serius mereka langsung dalam mode serius

"tentang ramalan yang aku bilang tempo dulu itu, ada perubahan "ujar jiraya

Mereka berdua kaget

"maksudnya sensei?" Tanya minato

"seorang anak yang akan membalas perbuatan di masa lalu dan mengubah dunia shinobi ,sampai dunia bersujud ketika dia berjalan dan bersimpuh ketika melihat matanya. Berambut kuning yang indah bahkan semua yang melihat pun jatuh karenanya " ujar jiraya

"Rambut kuning? Apakah itu Menma?" Tanya kushina

"kelihatan nya bukan menma ,karena ketika dia diam mata nya berwarna hitam ,ketika matanya berwarna merah semua yang dilihat nya akan musnah ,tapi ketika matanya berpola abu-abu .. aku tidak tau seperti apa. Oh iya dan dimasing –masing pipi nya ada 3 goresan di pipinya."

Mereka terdiam mendengarnnya

Flashback off

Di kediaman namikaze mereka masih hening tiba-tiba kushina buka bicara

"minato bukankah cirri-ciri itu seperti Narut…" ucapan kushina tiba-tiba dipotong

"itu tidak mungkin! Karena anak sialan itu sudah mati" ucap minato sinis

"….."

"sudahlah ayo kita tidur" ujar minato untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan

Di malam hari di konoha di markas ROOT..

Zleb..zlebb

"AArrrrrgghHHh!"

Jleb jleb jlebbbb

"UAaaaaaaAAARRRGGGHHH"

Sleb sleb… slebbb…. 

**Di tempat Danzo**

"Apa yang teerjadi?" Tanya Danzo

"Danzo- sama.. ada penyusup yang datang ke markas kita" ujar Anbu root

Tiba-tiba kepala anbu itu terbelah..

ZrassSShhhHH!

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI!" teriak DANZO

"hehehehe…. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Ini adalah KEMATIAN mu DAnzo!" ujar Naruto memperlihatkan mangekyo sharingan.

"Bu..bukannya kau anak minato yang mempunyai chkara sedikit ,bagai mana ka.. Arrrggghh tangan ku"

"huhuhuHUHU… untung Aku bisa membaca pikiran nya dan memotong tangan nya kalau tidak dia akan menggunakan izanagi" ujar Naruto

"ba..bagimana kau melakukan nya? Dan bagaimana kau tau aku mengunakan izanagi?" ujar takut Danzo

"ciihh aku membaca pikiran mu dengan Sharingan kakak ku **…Shisui** " ujar pelan Naruto

" sharingan nya ada padamu BANGSA…. AAARRGggghhhh" badan Danzo di penuhi Api hitam

Dan seluruh markas Danzo terlalap oleh Api hitam dan semuanya termakan Api hitam dan jika dilihat dari atas terbentuk tulisan ….

 **Ghost SHinobi..**

 **tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **WAKTU**

Keesokan Hari nya Di Desa Konoha terlihat Api Hitam yang tidak bisa di padamkan dan membakar kediaman Danzo. Seluruh warga desa yang melihat dari Jauh ketakutan karena melihat api yang melahap habis tanpa henti.

Sementara hokage yang melihat itu menjadi gusar melihat api tersebut ,karena api tersebut adalah api legendaris yang tidak pernah padam selama 7 hari 7 malam atau bisa disebut api **Ametarasu** dan pada saat itu juga Hokage membuat rapat dewan dan tetua desa.

Di kediaman Namikaze seorang anak yang berumus 10 tahun dengan wajah copy an Naruto tanpa kumis dan rambut bermodel panjang diikat kesamping berwarna kuning ,melihat api hitam besar melalui kediaman nya. Dia melihat api hitam itu dengan tatapan sendu tiba-tiba kushina datang.

"Ruko-chan? Kamu kenapa nak? Dari tadi pagi kaa-chan lihat kamu memandangi api itu terus?" tanya kushina.

Naruko menghela nafas dan menatap ibu nya.

"Kaa-chan? Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu terhadap desa kita ."ucap Naruko pelan

Kushina menaikkan alis nya dan mentap Naruko Bingung.

"apa yang kamu bicarakan Naruko?" tanya kushina

Naruko kembali lagi mentap api itu lagi

"entahlah kaa-chan tiba-tiba perasaan ku tidak enak ,seakan ada dosa yang tidak bisa dimaafkan dan diperbuat desa kita dan kita akan mendapat ganjaran apa yang kita perbuat. Salah satu nya api itu ,aku pernah membaca di perpustakaan tentang di dasar Neraka ada api yang berbeda dari yang lain dan api itu hanya membakar orang yang sangat berdosa."ucap Naruko dengan tangan gemetar

Naruko mempunyai kelebihan tersendiri dan berbeda dengan kakak nya menma ,Naruko mempunyai kecerdasan setara clan Nara dan juga Naruko mempunyai hobi membaca buku dan meneliti perasasti yang ada di konoha.

Kushina yang mendengar penjelasan Naruko membuat dirinya shockk .

"ba..bagaimana kamu tau itu Naruko ,dan kaa-chan rasa api itu hanya jurus uji coba Danzo untuk desa dan mungkin dia ga..gagal dan mungkin itu hanya perasaan mu saja" Ucap kushina masih dalam shock..

"kuharap yang kaa-chan bilang itu benar dan kuharap itu hanya perasaan ku saja" ucap Naruko pelan

8 hari kemudian tempat kediaman atau markas Danzo habis tak bersisa dan menjadi kawah yang lumayan besar karena api itu.

Di kediaman Namikaze

Naruko memasuki kamar kosong , didalam nya sangat berdebu dan Naruko menemukan sebuah buku tua dan Naruko yakini ini pasti milik mantan kakaknya Naruto. Naruko memang tidak dekat dengan Naruto karena dulu dia disuruh orang tua nya untuk tidak mendekati Naruto dan hanya bermain dengan Menma. Pada saat Naruto di usir dia hanya diam karena pada saat itu umur nya 6 tahun dan dia belum mengerti pada saat itu.

Naruko membaca dan membaca isi buku itu dan sedikit shockk ,dia melihat realita kehidupan Naruto di mulai dari umur 6 tahun sampai 8 tahun naruto hidup ,dia tidak menyangka kakak yang diabaikan nya memiliki hidup yang menyedihkan bahkan orang tua yang melahirkan nya pun memperlakukan nya seperti binatang.

Dan diakhir buku itu tertulis **Pembalasan.**

Naruko tidak menyangkan kehidupan kakak nya seburuk ini dan bahkan dulu dia mendengar ayah nya meenyuruh anbu membunuh seorang anak dan dia rasa anak yang ingin dibunuh ayah nya adalah kakak nya.

Selama satu minggu ini Naruko terus mengurung didalam kamar sambil meratapi kesedihan dan kesalahan yang dilakukan keluarganya dulu ,bahkan ada rasa benci dan penyesalan didalam diri Naruko.

Benci ,karena dulu dia tidak menganggap Naruto saudara nya dan menyesal karena selama dia hidup dengan kasih sayang yang berlebih tanpa memperdulikan saudaranya.

Dan saat satu minggu juga keluarga Namikaze di buat heran dengan sikap Naruko yang bersedih tanpa alasan.

 **Sementara di tempat Naruto**

Naruto sedang beristirahat di pohon yang sejuk dan menatap jauh desa konoha tiba-tiba datang pusaran hitam dan memunculkan orang bertopeng dengan pakaian awan merah.

"Hallo Naruto…"ucap seorang bertopeng itu

Naruto masih dalam keadaan santai dan melirik orang bertopeng dengan tatapan malas..

"hmm… siapa kau?" tanya Naruto malas

"Namaku tobi dari organisasi akatsuki ,aku disini menawarkanmu menjadi anggota akatsuki" jawab tobi

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menatap tobi.

"Akatsuki? Apa untungnya untukku ?" ucap Naruto datar dan mengeluarkan killing intens sebanyak 10%

Dan itu membuat tobi berkeringat dingin.

"u..untung nya adalah ,kau bisa mencapai apa yang kau ingini dan kau impikan dengan proyek tsukiyomi atau **Mata Bulan** " ucapa tobi agak takut

Naruto menonaktifkan killing intens nya dan tersenyum sinis..

"Heh mata bulan? Apa maksudnya dunia dengan genjutsu? Kurasa dia juga terkena genjutsu oleh seseorang dan mungkin aku bisa menggunakan nya" batin naruto dengan senyuman licik nya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan menatap tobi ,tobi yang melihat Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan nya mulai menggunakan kekuatan nya tapi sayang tobi sudah terkena sharingan Naruto.

"Genjutsu Kai!" ucap Naruto

Genjutsu yang melekat dalam diri tobi pun lepas dan tobi pun sadar dan bingung.

"apa yang terjadi tadi?" kata tobi

"kau terkena Genjutsu selama ini.."ucap Naruto

"sial ini pasti ulah Madara dan menjebak ku untuk merencanakan proyek nya" ucapnya dengan kesal

" ….."

"perkenalkan Namaku Uciha Obito ,kelihatan nya Madara ingin menggunakan ku supaya bisa membangkitkan Madara lagi" ucap kesal obito

" sudah lah ,tidak usah di pikirkan yang penting sekarang ikutlah dengan ku dan akan kita kuasai Dunia Shinobi dan ubah dunia Shinobi ini menjadi zaman **Revormasi Shinobi** yang kita buat dan kita akan menghabisi konoha yang membuat kita seperti ini" ucap anak 12 tahun tersebut.

"kau benar Naruto ,kita akan menghabisi konoha yang membuat kita seperti ini dan membunuh dua penghianat itu" ucap obito penuh dendam sambil mengingat kejadian yang dialami saat dikonoha.

Flashback

Obito pov

"akhirnya Rin menerima cintaku semenjak aku menolong kakashi di bebatuan itu "Ucap batin obito senang

*Disini obito masih hidup dan sempat ditolong oleh minato disaat perang shinobi ketiga.*

Saat obito menuju rumah nya dia melewati taman dan terlihat dua muda-mudi konoha yang dikenal obito.

"Kakashi? Rin? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" batin Obito

Tidak di sangka dia melihat kakashi dan Rin berciuman dengan mesra dan selesai berciuman dia mendengar omongan mereka berdua..

"Rin Aku mencintaimu tapi kenapa kau menerima cinta obito"

"aku juga mencintaimu kakashi-kun ,aku menerimanya karena aku tidak ingin membuat nya sedih" ucap Rin

"Ya sudahlah tidak masalah yang penting kau jadi milikku dan obito tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu" ucap kakashi

"Tentu Kakash.." ucapan nya terpotong setelah mendengar suara Obito

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BANGSAT!" ucap obito dengan amarah sampai sharingan nya mencapai tiga tomoe setelah mendegar percakapan dan melihat mereka berciuman.

Kakashi dan Rin kaget mendengar suara Obito tersebut dan rin melihat wajah kekecewaan obito kepadanya. Dengan pelan rin mendekati obito…

"bi..bito-kun bisa menje…"

"DIAM KAU! DASAR WANITA MURAHAN! TERNYAT…. HUAaaarrggggghhh" teriak Obito sambil memegang kedua Matanya

"O..Obito kau ?" Tanya kakashi khawatir sambil mendekat ke obito

"JANGAN MENDEKAT BRENGSEK!" teriak Obito

Tiba-tiba mata obito menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan dan mengeluarkan darah disela-sela matanya.

"Bi..bito-kun kau tid.."

"Diam kau Penghianat ,aku tidak butuh penghianat seperti kalian" ucap obito pelan sambil menunjukan mata mangekyo sharingan.

Mereka berdua terkejut dan rin menangis

" bito-kun aku telah .. 

"DIAM! Orang yang meninggalkan teman nya melebihi sampah ,tapi Orang yang menghianati teman dan mempermainkan teman nya melebihi busuknya **SAMPAH** " ucap Obito

"MAAFKAN AKU OBITO AKU SALAH A..AKU.."saat Rin menyelesaikan omongan nya ledakan chakra obito begitu meluap

"Terkutuklah kalian ,sampai kapanpun kalian berdua tidak akan pernah mendapat kebahagiaan" ucap obito saat Rin ingin menyentuh Obito tiba-tiba tubuh obito tidak tersentuh dan tubuh Obito menghilang dalam kamui.

Dan pada saat itu dia bertemu zetsu dan madara menanamkan kebencian dan genjutsu kepada Obito.

Flashback off

Sementara di konoha di kediaman Nohara

Rin Pov

"Obito –kun dimana kau sekarang ,aku merindukan mu bito-kun… hiksss.. ….maaf kan aku… aku salah bito-kun.." ucap rin sambil menangis

Semenjak Hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat obito lagi sering sekali aku pergi ke kediaman obito untuk memastikan dia pulang Ta..tapi dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi semenjak hari disaat aku menghianati obito disaat itulah obito hilang ditelan bumi.

Rin pov off

Naruto pergi bersama obito ke Amegakure untuk bertemu dengan seluruh anggota Akatsuki untuk perubahan rencana tersebut.

tbc

Hello para reader maaf tulisan nya terlalu singkat dan agak typo ,saya membuat cerita nya agak terburu-buru ,dan saya nulis cerita ini dalam waktu 3 jam untuk satu chap karena saya orang nya sibuk. Sibuk kerja dan kuliah ,saya menulis cerita ini lantaran saya bosen **Melihat Naruto bertingkah Baik** yang ada di FFN.

Jadi kalau kalian member saran dan keritik silahkan **REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Tujuan Baru**

Amegakure

Di suatu tempat di Desa Hujan terlihat Sesosok manusia yang duduk diatas menara sambil memandang desa yang terguyur Hujan ,dari pandangan matanya yang berpola abu-abu terlihat kosong bagaikan mayat hidup. Tiba-tiba dibelakang nya muncul seorang wanita berambut biru.

"Sudah waktunya **Pein** " ucap wanita itu

"hn.." dengus Pein

Di markas **Akatsuki**

Terlihat ke sebelas akatsuki berkumpul dari seluruh penjuru Desa Shinobi dimulai dari Konoha ,Suna,Iwa, kiri ,Ame dan Taki. Ketika melihat anggota nya Pein pun melihat Tobi .

"Sedang apa kau disini **Madara?** Belum saat nya kau muncul disini." Ucap Pein datar

Seluruh anggota akatsuki kaget karena mendengar nama Madara disebut ,kecuali Naruto ,Konan ,dan Itachi. Tiba-tiba seorang berambut putih menyela kekagetan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau Madara? Bagaimana mungkin Madara ada di zaman ini?" Tanya orang berambut putih itu atau bisa disebut bernama Hidan

"Maaf ,sebelum itu perkenalkan Namaku Uchiha Obito. selama ini aku dikontrol dengan genjutsu tingkat tinggi untuk merencanakan ,rencana nya dan aku sadar rencana itu akan merugikan kita semua." Ucap obito tenang dan sambil melepaskan topengnya

"jadi siapa yang melepas genjutusu didalam tubuh mu Obito!"Ucap makhluk tumbuhan yang bernama Zetsu dengan Nada sinis.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut kuning menjawab pertanyaan nya.

"Aku yang melakukan nya " sambil menatap kedua bola mata zetsu dengan Sharingan

Semua kecuali obito kaget melihat anak 12 tahun menggunakan Sharingan tiga tomoe.

"Apa maksudmu anak Hokage yang Terbuang!" ucap sinis Zetsu sambil mentap tajam Naruto

"Heh? Terbuang? Bukanya kau sama saja " ucap Naruto Santai

"Apa maksudmu!"Zetsu 

"kenapa kau berniat membangkitkan Madara? Bukankah ibumu hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk membangkitkannya,dan karena kau TOLOL! Buktinya dalam sejarah perasasti Uchiha dan sejarah shinobi. Ibu mu hanya melahirkan dua orang anak yang diakuinya Hagaromo Ootsutsuki dan Hamura Ootsutsuki ,Sedangkan Kau! Hanya dimanfaatkan seperti Kondom yang sering dipakai lelaki untuk bermain dengan wanita pelacur yang habis di pakai Buang! Apa kau mau dimanfaatkan ibumu yang tidak pernah menyanyangimu dan member kasih sayang padamu! Dan kau masih mau menolong ibumu yang seperti itu." Ucap Naruto dengan Kasar

Zetsu terdiam dan berbicara dengan pelan

"bagaimana kau tau semua itu dan … AKU AKAN MEMBANGKITKAN IBUKU SUPAYA DIA MENYAYANGI KU DAN MELI.." ucapan Zetsu terpotong

"apa kau percaya dia menyayangi mu?" Tanya Naruto pelan

"apa kau percaya ketika dia bangkit dia akan mencintaimu ? Bukan kah dulu ketika dia mengurus kedua anaknya dan memberi kasih sayang kedua anak nya ,kau hanya bisa melihat dari jauh dan memandang iri terhadap saudara mu. Ketika ibumu disegel kau berniat membangkitkanya setelah apa yang dia perbuat kepadamu ,KAU BODOH!" ucap Naruto dengan keras dan tegas

Seluruh orang yang diruangan itu ,tiba-tiba hening sampai zetsu berbicara.

"Kau benar Naruto ,terima kasih telah menyadarkan ku Naruto dan mulai saat ini apa pun jalan yang kau pilih aku akan selalu menemanimu dan menuruti perintah mu sampai dasar **Neraka sekali pun** " ucap zetsu sambil membungkuk.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu kaget dengan ucapan zetsu .

"ehem.. jadi obito sekarang bagaimana?" ucap Hidan

"untuk urusan ini Naruto yang akan membicarakannya."ucap obito

"heh? Apa maksudmu ,kau menyuruh kami kesini dan membuatku menunggu hanya untuk mendengar ocehan bocah berumur 12 tahu.." ucapan orang yang bergelar si **Pasir Merah** Terpotong setelah merasakan Killing Intens yang sangat kuat dari tubuh Naruto.

Semua yang ada didalam ruangan pun kesulitan bernafas Karena merasakan killing intens yang kuat dari tubuh Naruto.

"H..hey Naruto sudahlah kami kesulitan Ber…nafas" sesak obito

Naruto menurunkan killing intens nya ,dan meminta maaf pada mereka

"Huh jadi apa rencana mu sekarang un?" Tanya lelaki berambut panjang berwarna kuning

"Tujuan kita kali ini adalah membuat zaman **Revormasi shinobi** ,dan aku akan membuat dunia shinobi tunduk dibawah kaki ku ,dan tidak akan lagi yang namanya perang karena seluruh shinobi berada didalam kekuasaanku. Aku sudah melihat riwayat hidup kalian dari bola mata ku dan aku menjelakan keuntungan nya bagi kalian semua. Kalian bisa membunuh sebanyak yang kalian mau ..

(Hidan yang mendengar itu jadi bersemangat.)

…kalian bisa menunjukkan kemampuan dan karya yang kalian miliki

(Deidara dan Sasori tersenyum bersemangat bahkan dalam pikiran mereka berdua pun sama *Akhirnya aku bisa menunjukan Karya seni ku di mata dunia shinobi*)

Dan kalian bisa mendapatkan uang dan kekayaan yang banyak." Ucap Naruto

"Yeeahhhh…. Aku suka dengan rencana mu Naruto-sama" ucap kakuzu kegirangan karena mendengar kata Uang

Yang lain nya hanya melirik malas ke kakuzu.

"baiklah mulai sekarang akatsuki dipimpin oleh Naruto" ucap Pein

Naruto kaget mendengar itu.

"tu..tunggu sebentar kenapa harus aku yang memimpin? Bukan kah aku terlalu cepat untuk itu" ucap naruto kaget

"kami percaya kau bisa Naruto ,karena dengan kecerdasan yang kau miliki kita bisa membuat era shinobi berubah. Sekarang apa rencana mu Naruto" ucap Pein

"baiklah ,terima kasih untuk kalian yang mempercayaiku. Rencana kita adalah merekrut para…

 **Jhincuriki** " ucap Naruto

Semua kaget mendengar itu

"apa maksudmu merekrut para jhincuriki itu leader-sama?" Tanya konan

Dengan tenang Naruto menjawab

"kalian tau diseluruh desa Shinobi ada beberapa Jhincuriki yang diagungkan dan juga yang di abaikan bahkan dianggap monster. Kita akan memanfaatkan kebencian mereka untuk merekrut mereka masuk kedalam organisasi akatsuki" ucap Naruto

Semua setuju mendengarnya

"baiklah misi kita adalah merekrut para jhinchuriki yang akan dimulai dua tahun kedepan ,jadi kembangkan lah kemampuan kalian dan memulai rencana kita dimulai lima tahun kedepan." Ucap Naruto

"haii Naruto-sama!" Ucap seluruh Anggota Akatsuki

"Sekarang kalian Bubar!" Ucap Leader akatsuki yang baru

Didalam markas terlihat 5 orang anggota akatsuki

"Leader-sama ada yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap pein datar

"hmm apa itu?"Tanya sang leader akatsuki

"apa anda ingin menciptakan kedamaian?" Tanya sang mantan ketua akatsuki

"Bisa dibilang gitu ,aku akan membuat dunia yang tidak akan pernah memandang perbedaan seseorang dan membuat dunia tanpa peperangan sebagai aku yang menjadi **Tuhan.** "ucap Naruto tenang

Pein dan Konan yang mendengar itu kaget ,karena pola pikir Naruto sama dengan sahabat mereka dulu.

"baiklah ,terima kasih atas jawaban anda leader sama aku akan setia kepadamu ketua" ucap Pein

"Hmm.. terima Kasih **Nagato** " Ucap Naruto

Sementara itu di konoha di kediaman Namikaze.

Naruko berjalan pelan menuju meja makan dan melihat keluarga nya makan malam dengan tenang , Naruko menghela Nafas lalu duduk di kursi .

"kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini jadi pendiam Ruko-chan?" Tanya kushina bingung

"tidak apa-apa kaa-san ,boleh kah aku bertanya kepada kalian semua?" Tanya Naruko ke mereka bertiga

"tentu saja apa ingin kau Tanya Naruko?" jawab Minato

"ayoo Tanya saja nanti nii-san jawab" ucap menma

"Kenapa kalian membenci Naruto Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruko datar

Mereka bertiga kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruko ,Karena yang akan di bahas tentang Naruto

"ayolah Ruko-chan kau tau kan anak itu hanya aib desa yang lemah dan bahkan gara-gara dia hokage ketiga meninggal." Ucap menma santai

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Menma dia itu hanya sampah di keluarga kita ,lagi pula untuk apa membicarakan orang yang sudah mati itu" ucap Minato

"hmmm… entahlah Kaa-cahn tidak memusingkan keputusan ayahmu jadi kaa-san terima saja ,dan kaa-chan juga tidak pernah menganggap itu penting" jawab kushina tenang

Naruko kaget dengan jawaban yang diberikan kakak ,ayah dan ibunya. Naruko tidak menyangka kalau orang tua dan kakak nya sekejam ini dan pada saat itu juga Naruko memutuskan menganggap orang tua nya seperti binatang . dan pandangan Naruko menjadi datar dan dingin mulai dari saat itu ,bahkan Naruko tidak pernah menjawab panggilan orang tua nya dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan saja.

Setahun sudah berlalu sifat Naruko masih tetap dingin terhadap orang tuanya dan kakak nya menma ,bahkan Naruko sudah tidak menganggap mereka keluarga nya lagi ,semenjak mendengar jawaban mereka setahun yang lalu.

Bahkan orang tua nya tidak ambil pusing karena sifat Naruko ,karena kedua orang Tua Naruko sedang sibuk melatih menma.

Amegakure

"Jadi Gatou menguasai Nami no kuni dan melarang membuat jembatan dengan cara menyewa ninja bayaran?" Tanya Naruto

"Hai Naruto-sama ,ninja konoha memberhentikan misi nya mengawal Tazuna karena mereka tau misi yang dilakukan adalah rank-A jadi mereka meninggalkan Tazuna di hutan. Anggota tim konoha yang mengawal adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno ,dan Menma Namikaze jounin pemimpin Hatake Kakashi" ucap Zetsu

"ciihh dasar pengecut ,hanya karena misi naik RANK- saja mereka meninggalkan tazuna tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ucap Obito

"Kau benar Nii-san kita tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi ,kita akan membantu mereka dalam naungan Amegakure dan kita juga bisa membunuh gatou untuk mengambil harta yang dia punya. Zetsu kirim kordinatnya!" ucap Naruto

"Hai! Naruto-sama" balas zetsu

Nami No kuni

"Tega sekali para ninja konoha itu ,percuma disebut desa ninja terbesar tapi bermental banci" ucap orang tua yang bernama Tazuna

Tiba-tiba datang sebuah pusaran dan memunculkan dua orang yang berambut seperti durian tapi beda warna .

"selamat siang Tazuna –san" ucap Naruto tersenyum

"si..siapa kalian ? bagaimana kalian muncul ?" Tanya tazuna ketakutan

"maaf kalau kami membuatmu takut tazuna-san ,kami dari ninja amegakure ingin membantumu dan menjaga mu dari shinobi bayaran" ucap obito sambil membungkuk

"ke..kenapa kalian mau membantu ku? Padahal ninja konoha saja langsung pergi setelah tau misi yang dilakukan mereka berbahaya"ucap sedih tazuna

"kami tidak penakut seperti anjing-anjing konoha ,yang hanya menang nama dibalik Negara besar padahlah mereka hanya ninja pengejut. Tenang saja kami tidak perlu dibayar kami hanya membantu sebagaimana kami seorang shinobi"ucap Naruto santai

"Te…terima kasih" ucap tazuna sambil bersujud

"sudah lah tazuna-san ,oh iya perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Obito dan anak yang disampingkan ku bernama Naruto" ucap obito memperkenalkan diri

"salam kenal Obito-san dan Naruto-san" ucap tazuna sambil berdiri

Saat di tengah perjalanan mereka melihat seseorang di depan mereka

"wah wah lihat siapa disini" ucap seseorang yang membawa pedang yang besar

" **Zabuza momochi** aku tidak menyangka kau mau dipekerjakan oleh gatou" ucap Obito

"lihat sekarang ada pahlawan perang dari konoha kalau tidak salah namamu **Obito Uchiha** " ucap Zabuza

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto berada didepan wajah zabuza dengan mode mangekyo sharingan.

" **Kotoamatsumikami"**

 **Tbc**

TERIMA KASIH !

Untuk para Reader yang membaca cerita saya dan member saran kepada saya ,kalau ada yang bertanya "Siapa Pairing Naruto author?" maka saya akan jawab Haremm+ LIME/Lemon + incest + **RAPE** …

Pasti anda berpikir saya mesum ,tapi saya tidak masalah tentang itu karena wajib sifat pria itu agak mesum ,dan kalau ada yang bertanya "kenapa words nya kurang panjang?" saya akan jawab "Cuma segitu pemikiran saya?"

Kalau ada salah kata tolong dimaafkan…

 **REVIEW/KRITIK**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Zabuza momochi** aku tidak menyangka kau mau dipekerjakan oleh gatou" ucap Obito

"lihat sekarang ada pahlawan perang dari konoha kalau tidak salah namamu **Obito Uchiha** " ucap Zabuza

Dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto berada didepan wajah zabuza dengan mode mangekyo sharingan.

" **Kotoamatsumikami"**

Chapter 5

 **AWAL**

Zabuza terkena genjutsu tingkat tinggi dari Naruto ,jutsu **Kotoamatsumikami** adalah jutsu yang diciptakan atau yang hanya satu orang yang bernama **Shunsine no shisui** kakak angkat dari Naruto ,jutsu yang merubah ingatan ,pandangan dan tujuan seseorang dan juga jutsu yang tidak bisa dihilangkan kecuali sang pengguna.

Zabuza masih berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dan semua yang ada dihutan mendadak hening…

Sampai obito memecahkan suasana hening tersebut.

"hmm… hey Naruto ,kau ingin menggunakan zabuza sebagai apa?" Ucap obito bingung

"nanti akan aku beritahu obito-nii ,sekarang bawa paman tazuna sampai kerumah nya nanti aku susul." Ucap Naruto

Sambil menghela nafas obito menjawab

"Hah…. Sudahlah ,ayo Tazuna san kita pergi" ucap obito sambil memegang bahu tazuna dan pergi dengan kamui nya..

Sedangkan tazuna yang agak mulai ketakutan.

"Tu…tunggu kita ma…mau kemaaa…." Ucapan tazuna terputus dan pergi melalui lubang kamui..

Kembali didalam hutan

Zabuza sudah sadar sambil memegang kepala nya dan merasa bingung

"apa yang terjadi padaku? Dan apa yang dilakukan Naruto-sama disini?" Tanya Zabuza bingung

Tiba-tiba datang seorang manusia bertopeng anbu dan menodongkan senjatanya ke Naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan terhadap zabuza-sama!?"ucap anbu tersebut

"Sopanlah terhadap NARUTO-SAMA HAKU!" ucap lantang Zabuza

Haku terkejut ketika mendengar zabuza membela musuh ny dan menghormatinya ,karena melihat zabuza menghormati nya haku menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu Naruto-sama ?" Tanya zabuza sopan

"Hmmm.. zabuza ,kudengar kau bekerja dengan Gatou? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Naruto

"benar Naruto-sama ,saya membutuhkan dana untuk menghadapi perang internal desa-kiri.

Naruto tersentak mendengar informasi dari zabuza.

"Kelihatan nya Obito-nii lupa untuk menonaktifkan genjutsu terhadap Yagura" batin Naruto

"kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadap desa kiri zabuza-san ,kami akan membantu merebut desa kiri lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah? Naruto-sama ? terima kasihhh" ucap Zabuza sambil membungkuk

Sementara haku hanya memperhatikan Naruto sambil mengagumi wajah tampan Naruto dan bingung kenapa anak yang dibawah 2 tahun dari nya ,bisa membuat zabuza samanya menghormatinya.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan Haku pun ,melihat kearah anbu tersebut .

"hey anbu-san bisa kau buka topeng mu?" Tanya naruto

Haku yang di tanyai naruto pun jadi salah tingkah..

"ha…haii." Gagap haku

Ketika haku melepaskan topengnya Naruto tertegun melihat wajah anbu tadi yang bernama Haku ,haku yang diperhatikan oleh Naruto hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Waouuuuw… wajah mu cantik sekali anb…" ucapan naruto dipotong oleh haku

"saya seorang laki-laki Naruto-san" ucap haku sambil tersenyum palsu

Naruto kaget dan kemudian tersenyum misterius.

"Heh? Benarkah ? kalau begitu.." ucap Naruto sambil mendekati haku

"a..apa yang maaa…eemmmhhh" ucapan haku terpotong karena naruto sudah menciumnya

Dengan kecepatanya naruto mencium haku dengan cepat dan buas.

"ja..jangaaann mmmmhhh MMuaah… "

Haku dibuat tidak bernafas oleh naruto

5 menit kemudian

"huaah…hah..ha.. aa…apa yang KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" marah haku dengan wajah yang merah dan silva yang menetes disudut bibir nya

Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan naruto menjawab

"heh…heh…. Tentu saja mencium banci yang merasa dia laki-laki padahal nyatanya dia seorang gadis" ucap naruto

Sedangkan haku hanya menahan malu yang baru dia alami…

 **Back story**

"zabuza aku ingin kau mencari ,dimana tempat harta Gato tersimpan jangan sampai Gato curiga dan buat dia beranggap kau bekerja untuk dia"

"Haii!/h..hai" ucap Zabuza dan haku

Di kediaman Tazuna

Muncul pusaran di depan rumah tazuna ,tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan keluar seorang pria yang bernama obito.

"kenapa lama sekali naruto? Dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadap zabuza?" Tanya obito

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan menjawab

"maaf obito-nii ,tadi aku bermain dengan teman zabuza dan aku menyuruh zabuza untuk mencari dimana harta gato di sembunyikan" ucap Naruto

"hmm… begitu ,oh iya tadi kau bilang bermain dengan teman zabuza memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya obito

"Nanti juga kau akan tau obito-nii" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah masuk

Saat selesai Makan Malam

Skip aja (bagian Inari nya )

Saat pagi-pagi buta Naruto pergi bersama tazuna dan inari untuk membangun jembatan sedangkan obito mengawas anak Tazuna yang benama Tsunami.

Tiba-tiba datang 2 orang permpok yang menangkap tsunami..

"too…TOLONG!" teriak Tsunami

Obito yang mendengar teriakan tsunami dan bergegas menyelamatkan tsunami..

"disini tidak aka nada yang menolong mu nona ,dan sekarang kami akan mencicipi tubuh mu nona"ucap penjahat 1

"ja..jangann to..tolong.."lirih tsunami

"Sudahlah ayo kita nikmati tubuhn…ZZraasshhhh" sebelum melanjutkan omongan nya kepala perampok 2 putus terkena shiruken….

"a…apa yang terjad…sleb sleb…."sebelum perampok 1 bicara badan nya tertusuk karena kunai yang diisi chakra oleh obito

Tsunami yang masih dalam ketakutan karena melihat pembunuhan tersebut dengan memberanikan diri dan mendekati obito.

"Te..terima kasih obito-san" Ucap tsunami agak tergagap

"hn.. sama-sama" ucap obito sambil melirik belahan dada tsunami di bagian kaos terbuka

"Sial wanita ini manis juga bagaimana kalau aku bermain dengan nya sebentar" batin bejat obito

Tsunami merasa risih diperhatikan obito dengan sedikit keberanian tsunami berbicara

"a….ada ap... EEhhhmmm…"sebelum tsunami menyelesaikan kalimat nya bibir nya sudah di kunci oleh bibir obito. Dengan menggunakan kamui obito membawa tsunami kedalam kamarnya

Di tempat Tazuna.

"aku merasakan firasat tidak enak terhadap kaa-chan" ucap inari

Tazuna yang melihat inari khawatir terhadap ibunya hanya tersenyum

"Tenang saja Inari ,Kaa-chan mu tidak akan apa-apa karena disana ada obito-san ninja yang hebat" jelas tazuna

"ah.. benar juga jii-san" ucap inari senang

Sementara Naruto

"Aku harap obito-nii tidak melakukan hal yang mengkhawatirkan"Batin Naruto tidak enak

Sementara di kediaman Tazuna

"aahhh…aahhhh…ahhh.. jang…..jangannnn obito san" desah tsunami mencoba menghentikan obito yang melahap payudara nya.

"ehhmmmm …..hah..hah….sudahlah aku tau ,kau sudah lama tidak merasakan sentuhan lelaki jadi NIKMATILAH…"seringai Obito sambil melepas celana dalam nya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan nya yang besar…

Sementara Tsunami yang pasrah menjadi takut melihat kejantanan obito yang besar.

"Too….tolong jangaannnn arrrggghhhhhh" teriak tsunami ketika merasakan kemaluan nya dimasukkan penis yang begitu besar dan kasar…

(skip)

Terlihat dua orang manusia tanpa busana sedang tidur sambil berpelukkan

"bagaimana Tsunami ? aku akan sering kesini untuk meminta jatahku boneka seks ku" ucap obito denga seringai

"hah…hah…..hah… b aik …." Ucap Tsunami pasrah dengan tubuh penuh sperma

Di tempat Naruto

Zabuza datang bersama haku menemui Naruto ,Tazuna dan Inari sempat ketakutan tapi karena naruto bilang tidak apa-apa jadi mereka bisa tenang.

"bagaimana Zabuza-san? Apa kau sudah menemukan harta nya?" Tanya Naruto

"Hai Naruto-sama ,semuanya ada didalam markas besar Gato. Dan penghianatan ku sudah diketahui Gato ,sebentar lagi Gato akan datang…."ucapan zabuza dipotong oleh Gato..

"DASAR PENGHIANAT kau zabuza kalian semua akan MATI"ucap Gato sambil membawa pasukan yang banyak.

"Diam kau CEBOL!"Ucap naruto lantang membuat Inari ,Haku dan Tazuna Tertawa.

"Apa kau BILANG! Kalian SEMUA SErang MEREKA!" Ucap lantang Gato menyuruh pasukan menyerang tiba-tiba Naruto berbisik

" **Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu"**

Api yang besar melahap semua anak buah Gato (Seperti Uciha Madara yang membantai aliansi Shinobi) zabuza ,haku, inari dan tazuna terperangah melihat jutsu api naruo yang besar dan membantai ratusan orang.

Skip

Setelah memperbaiki jembatan Naruto dan obito membagikan setengah harta Gato kependuduk Nami no kuni ,zabuza dan haku kembali ke kirigakure.

Naruto dan Obito berpamitan pada keluarga Tazuna untuk pergi menyusul zabuza ke kirigakure ,sebelum pergi Obito membisikkan ke telinga Tsunami..

"terima kasih pelayananmu Tsunami ,nanti aku kembali untuk meminta jatahku"bisik obito

Sementara Tsunami wajahnya nya berwarna merah Karena malu mendengar bisikan obito.

Tajuna dan Inari bingung melihat tsunami yang bertingkah aneh ,sesudah Naruto dan Obito pergi Tajuna member nama jembatan nya "Jembatan Besar Naruto" sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu pembuatan jembatan dan warga desa.

Skip diperjalanan

"Hey obito-nii kemaren saat kami membangun jembatan ,kau pasti melakukan seks dengan Tsunami-san kan? " Tanya Naruto dengan selidik

"hehehehe….." obito yang ditanya begitu hanya nyengir gak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"huh.. dasar mesum ,Tapi boleh juga" ujar Naruto tersenyum mesum

"kau juga berbuat mesum Naruto ,kau mencium Haku didepan zabuza" sambil melirik Naruto

"hmm.. maklum saja aku gak nahan melihat bibir seksi haku jadi kucipok aja sampai puas" ucap naruto santai.

"Sudahlah ,jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang naruto? Tanya obito

Naruto tersenyum licik

"aku akan ke pasukan Ribelion untuk menghentikan peperangan saudara dan bilang kalau Yagura di genjutsu oleh Konoha yang dilakukan oleh Danzo ,dan obito nii harus menonaktifkan Genjutsu yang ada di yagura dan menyadarkannya kalau konoha memanipulasi mizukage untuk perang saudara di Kirigakure ." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ide mu bagus juga Naruto ,tapi bagaimana kau membuat mereka percaya kalau konoha dibalik peperangan tersebut kita membutuhkan buktinya Naruto?" Tanya Obito

"Itu sudah kupikirkan Obito nii ,aku meniru tulisan Danzo dan tanda tangan Hokage 4 untuk membuat gulungan rencana persetujuan Penghacuran kirigakure. Jadi kita bisa membuat rencana seluruh dunia shinobi membenci Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan seringaii

"Idemu bagus juga Naruto ,kau meniru tulisan dan tanda tangan dengan bantuan mata sharingan." Ucap Obito dengan seringai jahat juga

Skip time

 **Desa Kirigakure**

Terlihat Naruto baru sampai di pasukan Ribelion dan disambut oleh Zabuza.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama ,terima kasih sudah datang untuk membantu pasukan kami" ucap Zabuza sambil membungkuk

"hn… pertemukan aku dengan pemimpin Pasukan ini?" ucap Naruto

Zabuza membawa Naruto ke tenda pasukan Pemimpin pasukan Ribelion ,setelah sampai Naruto melihat seorang wanita duduk dengan wajah menggoda.

"Hnnmm… siapa bocah tampan yang kau bawa Zabuza ?" Ucap Mei Terumi sambil melihat Naruto Genit

"Namanya Naruto .Mei sama dia berasalah dari Amegakura sekaligus pemimpin Akatsuki." Ucap Zabuza

Mei yang mendengar penjelasan Zabuza langsung kaget dan mulai menggunakan jutsu nya untuk menyerang Naruto tapi, sebelum menggunakan jurusnya Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit killing intens nya dan membuat semua yang disekitar tidak bisa bergerak dan kesulitan bernafas merasakan sedikit kekuatan naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah penjelasan zabuza dan Naruto tentang akatsuki tentang misi perdamaian akhirnya Mai mengerti dan meminta maaf.

"oh iya mei-sama anda tidak usah berperang melawan pemimpin kirigakure ,karena Mizukage ke-4 sedang dimanipulasi Genjutsu tingkat tinggi oleh **Konoha**." Ucap Naruto Datar

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut mendengar nya .

"a..apa maksudmu kalau Konoha ada dibalik semua i..ini ,mana bukti da…" sebelum mei Terumi menyelesaikan ucapan nya ,Naruto memberikan Gulungan yang berisi penyerangan terhadap Kirigakure ,dengan memanipulasi Mizukage 4 dengan genjutsu yang dimiliki Anggota Anbu Danzo. Bebrapa menit setelah melihat isi gulungan Mei Terumi geram dan bersumpah akan menghancurkan Konoha ,tiba-tiba muncul Obito dan pasukan Yagura. Pasukan Ribelion bersiap untuk berperang tapi dengan cepat Mei Terumi menghentikan pasukan Ribelion.

Time skip.

Setelah perjanjian damai Yagura dan Mei Terumi bersalaman dan meminta maaf apa yang telah terjadi ,setelah berbagai perbincangan akhirnya yagura memutuskan untuk mundur dari jabatan nya dan menjadi kelompok bagi akatsuki. Kini warga Kirigakure telah damai ,tapi kebencian terhadap konoha sangat besar karena mereka mendengar kalau konoha lah yang mengadu domba mereka dengan memanipulasi Mizukage.

Di markas Akatsuki

Terlihat Naruto sedang bersantai tiba-tiba terlihat zetsu datang dan ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-sama ada kabar penting untuk mu ,ini mengenai mantan keluarga anda" ucap zetsu

Naruto yang mendengar zetsu yang membicarakan mantan keluarga nya ,tidak peduli tentang itu..

"ini tentang adik mu Naruko ,dia sangat menyayangi mu ketika dia menyadari perbuatan nya sampai dia tidak mau bicara terhadap orang tuanya dan mungkin dia tidak menganggap orang tua nya lagi karena telah mengabaikan saudara nya" ucap Zetsu.

Naruto yang mendengar informasi zetsu tentang adik nya ,Naruto langsung pergi menuju **Konoha.**

 **Tbc**

TERIMA KASIH

Sudah membaca cerita saya kalau ,untuk masalah pair pastinya harem, incest ,dan **Rape**. Incest sudah pasti dengan Naruko ,kalau Harem nanti tau sendiri :p

Dan saya membuat obito agak maniak disini dan Naruto mungkin … "heheheheh #tersenyum mesum"

Saya tidak akan pernah hiatus ,kalau pun agak lama nge post ,paling Cuma seminggu itu udah paling lama ,kalau paling cepat ya sehari.

(Kritik /Saran)

 **REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ini tentang adik mu Naruko ,dia sangat menyayangi mu ketika dia menyadari perbuatan nya sampai dia tidak mau bicara terhadap orang tuanya dan mungkin dia tidak menganggap orang tua nya lagi karena telah mengabaikan saudara nya" ucap Zetsu.

Naruto yang mendengar informasi zetsu tentang adik nya ,Naruto langsung pergi menuju **Konoha.**

 **Pertemuan.**

Di gedung Hokage ,terlihat dua orang pria berbeda warna rambut sedang bicara.

"Minato ,aku baru mendapat kabar . yang ku dengar tim kakashi berhenti menjalani misi ke nami no kuni? Tanya jiraya

"hmm itu benar sensei ,kakashi langsung memberhentikan misi nya dan pulang kekonoha karena ini bukan misi class D." ucap minato

"yahh aku mengerti ,jadi apakah kau mengirim ninja berpangkat chunin atau jonin untuk melanjutkan misi itu?" Tanya Jiraya

"tidak ,karena komisi pengawalan hanya mampu menyewa ninja genin dan chunin" ucap Minato datar

"jadi kau meninggalkan misi tersebut dan membiarkan nya begitu? Kau bodoh Minato! Apa kau tau karena ulahmu itu seluruh dunia shinobi memandang rendah Konoha dan beranggapan kalau konoha adalah ninja materealistis!." Geram Jiraya

"tunggu? Dunia Shinobi? Bagaimana bisa mereka beranggapan begitu ,padahal yang dikawal hanya tukang kayu miskin?" ucap Minato bingung

"apa kau tidak tau ,semua yang dinegara shinobi atau non shinobi selalu membeli kayu ke Nami no kuni dan tukang kayu yang kau abaikan itu adalah kepala tukang kayu yang diakui kehandallan nya dalam membangun apa saja dan diakui di Negara lain." Ucap Jiraya

"Apa!? Bagaimana mungkin? Kalau dia sehebat itu kenapa dia tidak mampu menyewa ninja sekelas Chunin atau Jounin dan kenapa harus menyewa genin?" ucap minato

"Nami no kuni sedang dalam keadaan krisis karena di kuasai oleh Gato" ucap Jiraya

"oh begitu ,baiklah aku akan mengirim beberapa ninja sekelas Jounin untuk mem…." Ucapan Minato terpotong

"Tidak Perlu ,karena Gato sudah mati ,misi yang kalian tinggalkan itu dilanjutkan orang yang bernama **Naruto** dari desa Amegakure. desa Nami no kuni memberi penghargaan kepada Naruto dan memberi nama jembatan besar tersebut " **Jembatan besar Naruto** " dan mulai saat itu jembatan itu menjadi terkenal karena menjadi jembatan terbesar di dunia shinobi bahkan sejarah pembuatan nya pun juga terkenal dan mulai saat itu juga nama konoha menjadi jelek dimata dunia shinobi " ucap Jiraya dingin

Minato yang mendengar itu Shock karena ulah dia Nama Konoha menjadi jelek dan juga Syhook saat mendengar nama Naruto,bahkan saat rapat pun Hokage jadi bahan sindiran oleh tetua desa.

Di pinggir Hutan konoha terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menikmati alam dan merenung kan ,kakak yang diabaikan nya dan dibuang oleh keluarga yang telah mengecewakan perasaan nya. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak berambut kuning dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Naruto melihat adik nya merenung dengan wajah bersalah membuat Naruto bingung ,Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati adik nya tersebut

"Hey gadis loli sedang apa kau disitu? "Tanya Naruto kepada gadis 10 tahun

"Bukan Urusanmu!" ucap kesal Naruko tanpa melihat lelaki yang disampingnya

"Hey ,kalau aku bicara lihat kesini ! lagipula yang kulihat kau sedang menghadapi penyesalan yang kau perbuat ,benar begitu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku Bod…" ucap naruko terpotong setelah dia melihat wajah laki-laki yang bicara padanya

"apa? Kau mau bilang aku bodoh gadis loli? Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Naruko terkejut karena melihat wajah laki-laki tersebut karena wajah tersebut sangat mirip dengan nya

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa wa..wajahmu mirip de..dengan ku? Gagap Naruko

"hmmm? Kenapa yaa? Mungkin kamu jodohku karena wajah kita mirip" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum Manis dan polos

Naruko yang melihat mimik wajah dan mendengar ucapan Naruto jadi bullshing dan malu sendiri

"jangan ber..bercanda mana a..ada yang kebetulan seperti ii..itu" Gagap Naruko dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"hmm.. mungkin saja begitu" ucap polos naruto

Naruko menjadi geram mendengar ucapan polos dari Naruto

"Si..siapa kau!? Dari mana asal mu dan kenapa wajahmu mirip dengan ku !? Tanya Naruko yang masih keadaan bullshing

"asal ku dari Amegakure dan kenapa wajahmu mirip dengan ku itu karena kau **Himouto** - **chan** " ucap Naruto dengan senyum sinis nya

Naruko yang mendengar ucapan orang tersebut menjadi shock karena yang didepan matanya adalah orang yang dulu diabaikan keluarganya dan dirinya sendiri.

"hn" dengus naruto

"O..Onii-chan ….MAAFKAN AKU OONII-CHAN!" tangis Naruko sambil memeluk Naruto

"MAAF KAN AKU ONI-CHAN ! YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU MAENDERITA!Hikss…hikksss.." sesal Naruko dalam tangis

Naruto masih diam dipeluk Naruko ,dan mulai bicara.

"hey Naruko.." ucap Naruto datar

"MAAF Oni-CHAN! Hikkss…hikssss" tangis keras Naruko

"Hey sudah.."

"HIkss…Hikss….MAAF TELAH MEBUATMU BEGINI!"

"Naru…"

"AKU SALAH ONI-CHAN! Hiksss "

"Hentik…"

"AKU MENYESAL ONI-CHAN!...HIksss"

"Berhen…"

"AKU MEMANG BURUK SEBa…ammmmhhAhhahhmm…." ucapan Naruko terhenti ketika bibir nya dikunci oleh bibir Naruto

"Oni-ch..aahhhmm…hahmmahh…."

Naruto mencium adik nya dengan buas sampai adiknya kesulitan bernafas

"ehhmmmmuuachh ..hah..hah….hah… bibirmu nikmat juga ya Himo…uto hah…" ucap Naruto sambil ngo-ngossan Karen amencium adik nya

Sedangkan Naruko lagi dalam keadaan syhokk dengan wajah merona dan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"apa mak…maskudnya i..ini O..Oni-chan?" Tanya Naruko dalam keadaan Syhook dan merona

"heh? Jadi kau tidak suka N.A.R.U.K.O..C.H.A.N ehmm? Ucap Naruko sambil menggoda adiknya

Sedangkan Naruko yang digoda seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah gak jelas

"aku sudah memaafkan mu Himouto-chan ,waktu itu kamu masih kecil jadi kamu hanya menurut aja dari keluarga Babi itu." Ucap Naruto santai dengan charisma yang tinggi

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar itu tidak masalah dan bersyukur karena kakak nya mau memaafkan nya.

"O..Oni-chan te..terima kasha karena sudah memaafkan ku" ucap Naruko senang dan malu-malu melihat wajah kakak nya yang tampan

"kyaaa… ternyata Oni-chan ku tampan Sekali! Persetan dengan saudara yang penting aku bisa memiliki onii-chan!" pikiran nista bocah 10 tahun

Naruto yang membaca pikiran Adik nya pun tersenyum

"Jadi Oni-chan sekarang tinggal dimana ?" Tanya Naruko

"hmm… Rahasia Himouto Loli-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"kenapa pake rahasia segala sih Oni-chan!" ucap kesal Naruko dengan wajah imutnya..

Naruto gak tahan melihat wajah imut adik nya pun langsung mendekati wajah adik nya yang kelihatan kesal ,Naruko yang tidak sadar kalau Naruto mendekat kearahnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto menjilat pipi adik nya dan mengecup pipi Naruko ,sedangkan Naruko tidak bisa bergerak karena Syhook dan malu.

"O…. .. ahhmm Onii." Desah Naruko ketika dijilat oleh kakak nya.

Naruo menjilat wajah imut adik nya terus dimulai dari pipi ,lidah ,mata ,telinga,dan mulut sudah tereliminasi lidah naruto ,sedangkan Naruko hanya menikmati perlakuan kakak nya.

Bebrapa menit kemudian Naruto berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruko.

"Himouto loli-chan kamu sangat manis ,dimulai dari suaramu ,wajahmu dan Rasa mu semua nya manis" bisik Naruto dengan suara seksi

Sedangkan Naruko hanya berwajah bullshing ketika mendengar suara seksi kakak nya.

"Baiklah adikku yang nakal ,sekarang tunggulah disini aku ingin mengambil sesuatu untuk menjalankan rencanaku" ucap Naruto kepada adiknya

"i..iya Oni-chan" balas Naruko bullishing

Naruto pun hilang dalam sunshine petir nya.

Di training ground 7 terlihat dua orang berambut kuning dan satu berambut merah sedang mengajarkan anaknya jutsu.

"ayo menma-kun semangat latihan nya…"ucap wanita berambut merah

"oke.. Kaa-chan!" sambil menggunakan jurus odama rasenggan

Sedangkan Minato hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Selesai latihan mereka bersantai dengan tenang dan mengobrol

"Minato-kun kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya kushina

"iya kushi-chan ,akhir-akhir ini sangat banyak masalah dimulai dari kesatuan anbu root dan Danzo dibantai ,pandangan dunia Shinobi tentang Konoha menjadi rendah ,dan Kirigakure membantai habis ninja konoha jika melewati batas dan aliansi ke Negara kecil diperbatasan putus hubungan dengan Konoha." Ucap Minato

Kushina yang mendengar itu sedih karena terlalu banyak masalah yang dihadapi suami nya dengan cepat kushina menghilangkan rasa shock nya dan mencoba menghibur sang suami.

"Sudahlah Mina-kun apapun masalahnya mungkin ada jalan keluar untuk menghadapi semuanya" ucap kushina sambil tersenyum

Minato tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kushina

"arigato Kushi-chan" balas Minato tersenyum

Sedangkan Menma dia hanya sibuk dengan latihan nya.

Terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berdiri diatas tiang dengan melipat tangan dengan sharinggan aktif memandang kompleks clan Namikaze

" **Waktunya Berdansa"**

Terlihat keluarga Namikaze sedang berjalan santai menuju kerumah ,tiba-tiba kushina tidak merasakan sesuatu chakra dikomplek Namikaze.

"Mina-kun aku tidak merasakan chakra di komplek kita." Ucap kushina ketakutan

"Apa maksudmu kushina ? aku tidak mengerti?" bingung Minato

"mak…maksudnya aku tidak chakra di kompleks Namikaze ,bahkan terasa kosong" ucap Kushina ketakutan

"Sudahlah kaa-chan tidak usah pikirkan ,mending kita cepat pulang dengan hirashin Tou-san" ucap Menma

"itu benar Kushi-chan ayo kita pergi"ucap Minato sambil memegang tangan Kushina dan Menma

Ketika sampai di kompleks Minato ,Kushina dan Menma terkejut melihat mayat berserakan dimulai dari orang dewasa ,remaja ,anak kecil , anbu dan bayi. Menma sampai muntah melihat mayat yang tidak utuh lagi dan organ dalam yang berserakkan.

"SIAPA YANG MElAKUKAN INI!" murka Minato melihat Clan nya dibabat habis

Sedangkan Kushina masih Syhook melihat mayat-mayat orang yang dikenalnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara dan melihat sorang anak kecil yang berdiri diatas atap.

"hn… apa kabar keluarga babi" ucap Naruto data dengan mata sharingga

Minato yang melihat itu kaget dan geram

"SIAPA KA…." Ucapan Minato terpotong tiba-tiba Naruto sudah didepan mereka

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bodoh" ucap Naruto

"Kau Naru… BUk!" ucapan Minato terhenti ketika merasakan pukulan yang kuat dari Naruto dan tubuh Minato terseret karena merasakan pukulan Naruto yang kuat setara dengan tsunade.

"arrrrg Mati kau bangsat!" ucap Menma dengan menyerang Naruto dengan Odama rasenggan

Tapi saat mengenai Naruto ,tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menjadi puluhan gagak .

"Apa!? Bagaima…aargghh "ucapan menma terhenti ketika merasakan tendangan yang lumayan kuat

"babi bodoh" ucap pelan Naruto

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dililit rantai yang dilakukan kushina

"Hentikan Naruto! Kenapa kau melukai ayah mu dan saudar….." ucapan kushina terpotong ketika rantainya putus terkena pedang Susanoo

"bagaimana bisaa!? Kau memotong rantai chakra ku?" ucap kushina

"tentu saja bisa ,itu karena kau …

Lemah" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba didepan Kushina dan menendang kushina tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"AAARRRGghhhh…." Teriak kushina sambil terseret tendangan Naruto

"hmmm…. Membosankan kalian terlalu banyak menggonggong seperti anjing" ujar Naruto santai

"si..sial bagaimana bisa k..kau masih hidup " ucap Minato sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit dipukul Naruto.

"entahlah itu bukan urusanmu Bangsat" ujar Naruto santai

Minato yang mendengar itu geram dan sakit di hati kecil nya ,karena mendengar omongan kasar dari mantan anaknya.

"hmm…tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian ,karena sekarang bukan waktu nya untuk membunuh kalian." Ucap santai Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Menma menahan sakit pun langsung mendekatinya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Menma apa sakit? Sini biar kulihat lukamu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah sok khawatir

Naruto membuka pakaian Menma dan memperlihatkan perutnya ,Minato yang melihat Naruto mendekati Menma dengan cepat dia menggunakan Hirashin nya ,tapi sebelum menggunakan hirashin tubuh minato terlilit sebuah akar kayu yang menyerap chakra nya..

"Apa!? Mokuton bagaimana kau bisa melakukan nya!?" ucap Minato kesal

"itu bukan urusan mu bangsat" ucap Naruto

Sedangkan ditempat kushina ,kushina tidak bisa berdiri karena tendangan Naruto dan yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa hatinya juga sangat sakit menerima tendangan dari mantan anak nya itu sampai untuk berdiri pun dia sulit.

Naruto menggunakan segel 5 jari untuk membebaskan kyubi ,Naruto mengaktifkan Rineggan dan menarik tubuh kyubi dengan kekuatan nya.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKA…" omongan Minato terputus ketika melihat Kyubi keluar…

" **Aku BEBAS…. HAHAHAHAHA..** **sekarang aku akan menghacurkan kalian semua** " ucap Kyubi senang

Seluruh desa Konoha ketakutan dan panik ketika melihat Kyubi ,sedangkan kyubi terus menembak dengan biju dama kecil dan menghancurkan seperempat desa bahakan ninja yang melawan kyubi pun banyak yang tewas.

Minato yang ingin menyelamatkan desa tapi tubuh nya terlilit akar pohon dan menyerap sebagian chakranya.

"NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU ANAK SIALAN!" murka Minato sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"Huaaa….. hebat sekali!" girang Naruto mengabaikan teriakan Minato ,Naruto Melompat ketempat kyubi dengan sunshine nya.

Sesampainya di tempat kyubi Naruto membuat jutsu

" **Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu!** " ucap Naruto lantang

Tiba-tiba muncul Naga kayu yang besar untuk melawan kyubi dan Naruto melakukan Handseal lagi

" **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu** " ucap Naruto mengeluarkan jutsu untuk yang kedua kalinya

Naruto mengubah lenganya menjadi beberapa Sulur kayu yang dapat memanjang dan mengikat kyubi dan Naga kayu muncul melilit tubuh Kyubi dan menyerap chakra sampai tidak bisa bergerak .

" **LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU! Grrrrrr** " geram kyubi

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul didepan mata kyubi dengan mengaktifkan Rinegan.

"Tenang lah kyubi" ucap Naruto datar

" **grrrrr… siapa kau Bocah!? Kenapa kau mempunyai Mata yang sama dimiliki Orang itu brengsek!** " Tanya Kyubi kesal

"Hufft… santai lah kyubi ,aku tau kau sering dimanfaatkan oleh manusia tapi aku disini akan membebaskan mu dari kurungan kotor itu ,dan mungkin kita bisa berteman dan bermain bersama" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus

Kyubi yang mendengar omongan Naruto jadi teringat Orang yang dihormatinya itu ,kyubi melihat mata Naruto yang mengigatkan nya tentang orang yang sangat berharga baginya.

" **Grrrrrr baikalah bocah ,ayo kita Berteman dan bermain** "ucap Kyubi dengan seringai nya

Naruto terkejut mendengar omongan kyubi dan dengan girang Naruto menjawab.

"Benarkah!? OKE Mari kita berteman dan BERMAIN!" Semangat Naruto

Kyubi yang melihat semangat Naruto ,menjadi senang dan kayu ditubuh kyubi terlepas.

"Oke sebelum itu Perkenalkan namaku Naruto!" ujar Naruto

" **karena kita sudah berteman ,kau boleh memanggilku … Kurama** " ucap Kyubi dengan seringai nya

"Oke kalau begitu ayoo kita pergi Kyubi!" ucap Naruto Semangat

 **Tbc**

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini ,maaf banyak yang belum saya balas review nya tapi saya terima kasih atas saran para READER semua.

Dan pasti banyak yang Tanya kenapa itachi diam seolah tidak mengenal Naruto? Oke kali ini saya akan bocorkan sedikit cerita nya:

"karena Itachi lah yang menganjurkan Naruto masuk ke akatsuki supaya dengan masuknya Naruto ke Akatsuki Naruto bisa mengubah dunia ,dan juga itachi juga memberitahu kalau obito akan datang menemui Naruto" oke segitu aja bocoran nya.

Kalau ada saran dan Masukkan tolong di Review.


	7. Chapter 7

" **karena kita sudah berteman ,kau boleh memanggilku … Kurama** " ucap Kyubi dengan seringai nya

"Oke kalau begitu ayoo kita pergi Kyubi!" ucap Naruto Semangat

Chapter 7

" **Tunggu Naruto!** " cegah Kurama

"hmm… apa lagi sekarang Kurama?" ucap Naruto Bingung

" **kepalkan tangan mu Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama menunjukkan tinju nya kearah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat Kurama mengepalkan tangan nya ,dengan tersenyum Naruto mengarahkan tinju nya ke tangan Kurama sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kurama dan Chakra masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto ,Naruto yang merasakan Kurama masuk kedalam tubuh nya pun jadi bingung.

"Hey..Hey! Kurama kenapa Kau masuk kedalam Tubuh ku? Bukan nya kau ingin bebas?" Tanya Naruto

" **aku memang ingin bebas ,tapi setelah aku melihatmu mungkin kau lah yang dimaksud oleh kakek itu yang akan merubah Dunia Shinobi. Dan kau juga bisa memanggilku dengan jurus "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" jadi aku bisa mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi** " Ucap Kurama

Semua tubuh dan chakra Kurama menghilang semuanya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto ,tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi Mode Kyubi ,semua tubuh Naruto diselimuti Chakra berwarna Orange.

"Hey! Kurama! Kenapa tubuh ku seperti Ini!?" Tanya Naruto Panik

" **Tenanglah Naruto itu adalah mode Kyubi ,kau adalah Jhinchuriki ku sekarang. Dan anggap aja ini sebagai hadiah untukmu dariku Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama yang berada didalam tubuh Naruto melalui telepati pikiran

"YOSH! Kalau begitu Terima Kasih Kurama ,aku semakin terlihat keren dan Tampan kalau seperti ini" batin naruto Narsis

" **Hn.. sudahlah aku mau tidur dan kelihatan nya beberapa ninja Konoha ingin menyerang mu Naruto** " ucap Kurama sambil menutup Mata nya didalam tubuh Naruto\

Di konoha hampir seperempat desa hancur karena ulah Kyubi ,terlihat Youndaime berhasil terlepas dari akar pohon itu berkat dibantu oleh dua orang Jounin yang bernama Kakashi dan Rin ,terlihat Rin sedang mengobati Kushina dan Menma .

"Kakashi dimana Bocah sialan itu?" Tanya Minato kepada Kakashi

"dia berhasil menghentikan Kyubi ,tapi Kyubi masuk ketubuh bocah itu sensei" jawab Kakashi

"Apa Maksudmu Kakashi!? Kyubi masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto!?" ucap Minato bingung dan Shock

"Naruto!? Bukan nya anak anda yang bernama Naruto sudah meninggal Sensei?" Tanya Kakashi

"cihh! Yang jelas dia bukan anakku ,sekarang jelaskan bagaimana Kyubi Masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto?!" ucap Minato kesal

"Naruto menahan pergerakkan Kyubi dengan jurus hokage pertama ,bahkan dia bisa mengajak bicara Kyubi." Ucap Kakashi

"ciihh ! kenapa bisa begini!" kesal Minato

"…"

"keadaan Menma dan Kushina Bagaimana?" Tanya Minato

"nyonya Kushina tidak apa-apa ,tapi Kalau Menma… " ucapan Kakashi terhenti karena bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan kepada sensei nya keadaan Menma

"Kakashi? Kenapa dengan Menma?" Tanya Minato

"setelah Kyubi keluar dari tubuh Menma ,system chakra didalam tubuh Menma menghilang bahkan ada kemungkinan menma tidak akan bisa menjadi Ninja lagi" ucap Kakashi

Minato yang mendengar ucapan kakashi tentang Menma pun Shock berat ,karena anak yang dibanggakan nya sudah tidak memungkin kan menjadi Ninja lagi karena sudah tidak lagi memiliki chakra.

Dengan cepat kakashi menggotong Minato ketempat Istri dan anak nya diobati di komplek Namikaze ,sesampainya disana Minato melihat istri nya sedang melihat Rin merawat Menma yang sedang terluka.

Minato yang melihat itu pun langsung mendekati istri nya ketika melihat Menma yang masih dalam keadaan koma.

"bagaimana keadaan Menma ,Kushina?" Tanya Minato

"Menma tidak apa-apa hanya luka ringan yang diterima Menma ,tapi …. Hiksss.. hikss Menma sudah tidak memiliki system chakra lagi hikss… Minato." Ucap Kushina sambil menangis dalam pelukan Hokage ke-4

Minato hanya bisa memeluk istri nya yang sedang menangis ,dan Minato hanya bisa diam sambil memeluk istrinya. Tiba-tiba muncul Anbu untuk memberi informasi.

"Hokage-sama! Bocah itu sedang berada di tengah desa ,hamper seluruh Chunin ,Jounin, dan Anbu belum siap menyerang nya" ucap anbu sambil bersujud

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENYERANG NYA!" murka Minato

"setelah kyubi itu masuk kedalam Bocah itu , Bocah itu terselimuti Chakra kyubi yang kuat bahkan kami yang mengelilinginya pun kesulitan bernafas karena merasakan chakra yang kuat itu" ucap Anbu itu

Semua yang Mendengar penjelasan Anbu itu pun Kaget dan tidak percaya atas apa yang didengar oleh Anbu itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah akar pohon menembus tubuh Anbu itu ,semua yang melihat itu kaget. Tiba-tiba muncul seorang bocah dengan mode kyubi nya.

"Yooo… Apa kabar" ujar Naruto santai sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan nya

Semua yang melihat itu kaget karena Naruto sudah ada berada disini.

"ba..bagaimana kau bisa nyampai kesini dan bagaimana kau menghindari Pasukan Kami?" Tanya Kakashi masih dalam keadaan Kaget.

"hmm bagaimana ya? Aku hanya lewat saja kalau ada yang menyerang ,aku tinggal membunuh nya selesai" ucap Naruto sambil memegang dagu dan berbicara dengan nada polos

Semua yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto kaget ,dan mereka beranggapan kalau semua ninja Konoha Mati.

Naruto yang membaca pikiran mereka hanya tersenyum sinis.

"tenang lah aku hanya membunuh yang menyerang ku saja ,paling Cuma 20 orang yang mati ,dan yang lain nya hanya melihat temanya mati dan tidak berani menyerang" ujar Naruto santai

"Hei Anak bangsat! kenapa kau menyerang desa dan melukai Ibumu dan Menma!" marah Minato

Naruto hanya menguap dan menggaruk kepala nya mendengar ucapan Minato.

"hoaayaamm…. Memang nya aku punya Ibu? Kelihatan nya tidak. Aku tidak menyerang desa ,yang menyerang kan Kyubi. Aku disini hanya ingin mengajak kyubi keluar dari tempat sampah ini ,jadi tidak masalah." Balas Naruto malas

Kushina yang mendengar ucapan Naruto yang tidak mengakui ibunya pun merasa bagaikan di hujam seribu pisau ,bahkan Minato yang mendegar ucapan Naruto pun mendadak Murka dengan chakra yang terkumpul sedikit dengan cepat Minato melempar kunai Hirashin nya dan mencoba menyerang Naruto. Tapi, saat menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba muncul pusaran dan menahan pergerakan Hokage ke-4. Semuanya terkejut siapa yang menahan pergerakkan Hokage ke-4.

"OBITO/kun" ujar serempak Kakashi ,Kushina ,dan Rin

Obito yang menahan pergerakkan Hokage ke-4 pun langsung menendang nya ,sampai terpental dan menembus tembok sampai hancur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Obito! Kenapa kau melukai Sensei!" ucap Kakashi marah

"heh… Benarkah!? Kalau begitu Maaf" ujar Obito santai tanpa beban

Terlihat Kunoichi yang bernama Rin ingin memeluk Obito ,tapi saat mencoba memeluk Rin tubuh Obito tembus dan tak tersentuh.

"O..Obito-kun ke..kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu..hikss…"ucap Rin menangis

Dengan enteng Obito menjawab

"Pelacur sepertimu tidak akan bisa menyentuhku" ucap Obito santai

"Jaga mulutmu OBITO!" marah kakashi

"hmm? Itu terserah ku **Dasar** **Sampah**." Ucap Obito

Kakashi yang mendengar itu pun hanya Shock dengan ucapan Obito

sedangkan

Rin mencoba meraih dan memegang Obito tapi tidak bisa dan berulang-ulang dia lakukan dan hasilnya percuma ,tapi Obito hanya membiarkan nya saja .

Rin akhirnya menyerah dan bersujud kepada Obito

"O..Obito-kun ma..maaf kan aku ,kumohon hiksss…hikss…." Ucap Rin sambil bersujud dihadapan Obito

Dan Obito hanya mendiamkan saja tanpa ada peduli sedikit pun.

"A..Aku men..mencintaimu O..Obito-kun ,aku sadar ketika kau pergi hidupku menjadi gelap tanpa kehadiranmu yang sebagai cahaya di hatiku .. hikss…" ucap Rin

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Rin menjadi hening seketika.

Tiba-tiba Obito berbicara dengan pelan

"Hey… kenapa kau Pergi seenaknya NARUTO!" ucap Obito dengan tingkah bodohnya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Rin.

"hehehe… Maaf Obito-nii tadi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" ucap Naruto dengan gaya bodoh nya

Obito yang mendengar itu langsung menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan nya..

"Hufftt…. Dasar kau ini ,bikin khawatir saja tapi kalau dilihat-lihat penampilanmu keren juga Naruto" ucap Obito sambil mengagumi mode kyubi Naruto

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku juga berteman dengan Kurama lhoo…" ucap Naruto tanpa mempedulikan yang disekitarnya

"Siapa itu Kurama?" Tanya Obito

"di itu kyubi ,ternyata kyubi hanya sebutan saja dan nama sebenarnya adalah Kurama dan juga aku berteman dengan nya … HAHAHAHA…" ucap Naruto dengan bangga

"Wahh kau hebat Naruto hahaha…" ucap obito sambil tertawa

Sedangkan Rind an Kushina yang melihat masing-masing orang yang dulu dilukai hanya tergugah melihat wajah senang mereka .

"Na..Naruto"

Naruto yang merasa di panggil hanya melirik saja

"Ma..maaf kan.. Kaa.." ucapan Kushina terpotong

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto " ucap Obito memotong ucapan Kushina

"aye..aye kapten" ucap Naruto hormat

"Konoha ,waktu kehancuran kalian semakin dekat jadi ,nikmatilah udara segar ini selagi bisa" ucap Obito Menhilang

" -KUN! TUNGGU!" sesudah teriakan Rin Obito sudah menghilang dengan kamui nya

"huh… Obito-nii sudah pergi duluan ,sudahlah" ucap Naruto

Sedangkan Kushina hanya melihat punggung naruto yang menghilang dalam tatapan hancur ,hatinya Hancur ketika melihat mantan anaknya pergi ,dia jadi teringat ucapan Naruko tentang Hari pembalasan.

"Apakah Ini salah satu dari Hari pembalasan?" batin Kushina

Di pinggir Hutan terlihat Naruko sedang ngobrol Bersama Zetsu ,kenapa Naruko bisa bersama zetsu?

Flashback

Ketika Naruto selesai membunuh clan Namikaze ,Naruto memanggil Zetsu tiba-tiba zetsu datang.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya Naruto-sama?" Tanya Zetsu

"Zetsu tolong kau awasi Naruko dan temani dia ,kau tau dia ada dimanakan?" ucap Naruto

"Hai Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu langsung pergi ke tempat Naruko

 **Di tempat Naruko diperbatasan Hutan Kematian**.

"Hufftt… lama sekali sih Onii-chan ,aku bosen nihh" batin Naruko

Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk hijau wajah nya setengah hijau dan setengah putih.

"Hallo Naruko-chan" ucap Zetsu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Naruko

"Kyaaaaaa….HANTUUUUUuuu….. ONii-chaaannn tolooooongg….!" Teriak Naruko Histeris…

Zetsu yang mendengar teriakan Naruko menjadi kebingungan

"e..eeh.. tunggu ….jang..jangan takut" ucap Zetsu kebingungan

Naruko yang bersiap mau lari tiba-tiba badan nya diikat oleh akar dari zetsu ,sedangkan Naruko yang diikat makin ketakutan dan makin Histeris…

"KYAAAAA! ONI-CHANNN AKU DITANGKAP HANTUUUUUU! PADAHAAAALLLLLL AKU BELLUMM MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAAAANNN KU KEPAADAAAMMUUUU ONII-CHAANN" histeris Naruko

Sedangkan Zetsu yang mendengarkan teriakan Naruko menjadi sweatdrop..

"Dasar wanita Incest ,Tapi Boleh juga" batin nista Zetsu

"ehem…ehemmm…. Naruto-sama menyuruh ku untuk menemanimu disini" ucap Zetsu

"KYAAA eehhh…. Oni-chan yang menyuruh mu?" Tanya Naruko yang menghentikan teriaakan nya

"iya itu benar naruto-sama yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu sampai Naruto-sama datang."ucap Zetsu

"Hmmm .. tapi kenapa penampilan mu aneh sekali ?" Tanya Naruko sambil berpikir

"hmm… ini lagi trenn" ucap nista Zetsu

"wajah setengah Hitam dan Putih dibilang treen ,dasar orang Gila!" batin Naruko

"oohh begitu ,Oni-chan pergi kemana ?" Tanya Naruko

"Naruto-sama katanya mengambil sesuatu yang penting jadi agak lama dia pergi" jawab zetsu

FlashBack off

Dipinggir Hutan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengintrogasi makhluk tumbuhan.

"hmm… jadi Zetsu-san dari mana kau buang Air?" Tanya Naruko

"aaa…eerrr.. dari mana yaa? Saya tidak tau" jawab Zetsu

"masa tidak tauuu…. Terus kau makan apa dan minum dimana?" Introgasi Naruko

"dari ….." ucapan Zetsu terpotong karena tiba-tiba Naruto datang

"Oniii-ch eeehhhh siapa kamu kenapa wajahmu mirip Oni-chan!?" Tanya Naruko

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruko menjadi bingung..

"Ini aku Himouto-chan ,Onii-chan mu yang sangat tampan" jawab Naruto narsis yang mish dalam mode kyubi dengan bergaya seksi

Naruko yang melihat perubahan Naruto menjadi malu dan salah tingkah karena melihat Onii-chan nya semakin tampan.

"ka…kalau begituu buktikaan" ucap Naruko malu

"apa yang mesti di buktikan?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Ci…Cium a..aku baru …"

Cup!

Sebelum Naruko bicara ,Naruto sudah membungkam bibir Naruko dengan bibir nya ,dan Naruto juga sudah mengobrak-abrik bibir dan wajah sang adik

"aahh emmm… O…Oniiii…emmhhh" desah Naruko

Sedangkan Zetsu yang melihat itu hanya terbengong sendiri..

"Dasar pasangan Incest! Masih kecil sudah ahli begitu ,Naruto-sama memang hebat" Batin nista Zetsu

Beberapa menit kemudian

PLUK!

"Hah..Hah… bibir mu selalu manis Hi..Himouto-chan emm" ucap Naruto sambil menjilat bibir adiknya

"O..Onii-chaaan eemmhhh" dibalas erangan Naruko

Setelah menjilati bibir adik nya Naruto mau pamit untuk pulang

"Himouto-chan aku pulang dulu ,karena urusan ku sudah selesai" ucap Naruto

"A..apa O..Oni-chan akan meninggalkan naruu.. kalau begitu ajak Naru ikut bersama Onii-chan" ucap Naruko dengan wajah sedih nya

"heey.. tenang lah ,Oni-chan tidak akan meninggalkanmu ,Onii-chan akan menjemputmu beberapa tahun lagi dan kalau kamu sudah besar sedikit Oni-chan lah yang akan menjebol keperawanan mu N.A.R.U.K.O..chan" ucap Naruto dengan suara seksi nya

Sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar suara seksi kakak nya hanya tersipu malu

"A..aku menunggu nya " ucap naruko pelan

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Naruko hanya tersenyum ,lalu Naruto menyuruh Naruko pulang. Naruto tidak member tahu keadaan konoha kepada Naruko tapi Naruto yakin Naruko tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi terhadap Konoha.

Naruto menyuruh Zetsu untuk mengawasi Naruko kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap Naruko.

Diperjalanan menuju pulang Naruko melihat ada beberapa bangunan yang hancur dan mayat berserakkan ,tapi Naruko tidak peduli soal itu karena didalam benak Naruko "Mereka memang pantas mendapatkan nya" sesampainya di gerbang kompleks clan Namikaze ,Naruko melihat mayat yang berserakkan dan diangkut oleh beberapa shinobi Konoha.

sesampainya didepan Rumah nya Naruko langsung tidur dan berdoa ,semoga dia bermimpi menjadi istri Naruto.

Tbc

Terima Kasih sudah Membaca

Kalau soal Itachi Nanti ada flashback nya yang penting tenang aja.

Kalau kata-kata kotor ,kelihatan nya tidak perlu disensor karena Rated nya M(Mature) untuk dewasa jadi kalau ada anak-anak yang baca itu urusan mereka.

Bagaimana Naruto mendapatkan Rinegan? "Nanti ada flashback nya

Dan ada yang bilang 'Kenapa Kurama nya mudah diajak berteman?' "sebenarnya sih bisa dibuat susah ,tapi menurut saya untuk apa dibuat susah kalau akhir nya juga berteman mending dibuat mudah aja ,lagi pula ketika Kurama Melihat Naruto yang menggunakan Rinegan jadi Kurama teringat dengan orang yang disayangi nya mempunyai mata yang sama. Itu makanya kurama mau berteman dengan Naruto."

Oke segitu aja maaf kalau agak typo maklum lah skill 24 kemaren baru siap nulis langsung publish ,sekarang pun juga gitu.

Tenang saya tidak akan mengecewakan kalian ,dan saya tidak akan pernah hiatus..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Di markas akatsuki di Amegakure Terlihat 3 orang yang memiliki rambut yang berbeda sedang dalam keadaan hening ,Obito sedang dalam keadaan gundah karena telah bertemu dengan mantan kekasih nya dan Pein masih dalam keadaan tidak peduli ,Konan yang melihat kedua rekan nya menjadi bosan.

"Hey Obito ,kenapa Naruto lama sekali? Dan bagaimana di keadaan Konoha setelah bermain-main disana?" ucap Konan memecahkan keheningan ,Obito yang masih dalam keadaan berpikir sedikit kaget mendengar suara Konan

"hmm… Mungkin Naruto sedang bermain dengan adik nya ,dan keadaan Konoha sekarang dalam keadaan terguncang ketika melihat Naruto bisa berteman dengan Kyubi ,bahkan ninja setara Jounin pun tidak bisa bergerak ketika melihat Naruto bertarung" Ucap Obito ,Pein dan Konan kaget ketika mendengar aksi Ketua mereka diKonoha.

"Be…benarkah!? Bagaimana bisa dia berteman dengan Kyubi!? Ucap Konan masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"hmmm…. Entah lah mungkin nanti bisa kita tanyakan ke Naruto nya langsung" jawab Obito

Tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan petir muncul didepan mereka dan terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning datang dengan hati gembira. Mereka yang melihat Naruto dalam keadaan senang menjadi bingung

"Hey Naruto kenapa kau senang sekali? Tanya Obito

"hehehehe… entahlah mungkin tadi aku bermain dengan Kurama dan aku menang" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum ,tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

" **Grrrrr…..siapa yang bermain denganmu Bodoh! Dan berhentilah memasang wajah mesum mu ,Dasar Lolicon INCEST!"** ucap Kurama semua yang mendengar suara itu menjadi kaget

Naruto yang mendengar itu jadi kesal

"Apa Maksudmu Kurami Chibi! Memanggilku seperti itu?" ucap kesal Naruto

" **Siapa yang kau panggil CHIBI! Dan apa maksudmu memanggil namaku Kurami!"** ucap kesal Kurama

"Entahlah ,ketika aku memanggilmu seperti itu kau jadi terlihat imut." Ucap Naruto senang

" **GRRrrrr dari pada kau! Lelaki bajingan yang suka Lolicon berdada kecil!"** ucap Kurama dengan seringai nya

Naruto yang mendengar itu menjadi Dropp sedangkan yang Obito dan Konan Sweatdrop ketika mendengar ocehan Naruto dan bijunya ,kecuali Pein yang masih mode datar.

Di Konoha terlihat beberapa bangunan yang hancur dan beberapa orang mengevakuasi mayat penduduk dan seperempat Desa Konoha hancur karena serangan Kyubi.

Terlihat keluarga Namikaze terakhir ,kakashi dan Rin sedang berada dirumah sakit sedang menjalani pengobatan medis Youndaime hokage dan Menma masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Terlihat didalam ruangan itu menjadi hening dan terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki tua berambut putih dan masuk didalam ruangan itu.

"hmmm bagaimana keadaan Menma dan Minato sekarang?" Tanya Lelaki berambut putih itu

Kakashi yang melihat Kushina dan Rin yang masih keadaan berpikir

"keadaan Menma dan Minato sensei sudah membaik karena hanya menderita luka ringan,tapi…

Menma sudah tidak bisa menjadi Ninja lagi" ucap pelan Kakashi

Jiraya yang mendengar itu Shock karena ramalan tetua kodok salah. Jiraya dengan cepat menghilangkan rasa Shock .

"hmm yang kudengar Naruto yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Jiraya

Kushina yang mendengar nama Naruto entah mengapa menjadi sakit dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"iya itu benar .." jawab Kakashi pelan

"Bisakah kau ceritakan bagaimana kejadian nya Kakashi?" Tanya Jiraya

"kejadian nya sangat rumit tuan Jiraya ,saat itu Naruto membantai Clan nya sendiri dengan penuh dendam dan Naruto mengikat Minato Sensei dengan kekuatan Mokuton nya yang menyerap chakra ditubuh Minato sensei , Kushina sama sempat mengikat dengan rantai chakra tapi ,rantai chakra nya hancur terkena Susano dan menendang Kushina-sama dan Menma kalah dengan sekali pukulan. Kekuatan nya sangat kuat bahkan Sharingan yang diapunya dengan tomoe yang complete bahkan dia sudah mencapai tahap Mangekyo itu yang Kushina-sama katakan " ucap Kakashi

Jiraya yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget ketika mendengar naruto mempunyai Sharingan dan Mokuton jurus hokage pertama dan mengalahkan Kushina dan Menma dengan satu serangan.

"dari mana naruto bisa mempunya Sharingan? Bukanya keluarga nya tidak ada yang mempunyai darah Uchiha? Dan bagaimana juga dia punya Mokuton?"batin jiraya

"setelah itu naruto melepas segel Kyubi didalam tubuh menma dan juga dia mempunyai Rinegan dan dia menarik tubuh Kyubi dengan kekuatan Rinegan. Dan membiarkan Kyubi mengamuk dipinggir Desa. Tapi, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Naruto bisa berteman dan mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi dan pada saat itu semua Shinobi Konoha yang melihat kekuatan Naruto yang mengendalikan kekuatan Kyubi menjadi takut dan tidak berani menyerang ,adapun yang menyerang Naruto langsung membunuh nya tanpa ampun." Ucap Kakashi

"Kushina ,menurut mu kenapa Naruto begitu dendam terhadap kalian sampai dia membantai klan nya sendiri? Tanya Jiraya datar tanpa melihat Kushina

"kar…karena dulu kami selalu mengabaikan nya ,dulu kami sangat membenci Naruto karena dia mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit ,dan ketika umur nya 6 tahun kami ..hikss mengusir nya dari rumah dan mengeluarkan Naruto dari komplek Namikaze dan pada saat itu Naruto di kejar dan dipukuli oleh beberapa penduduk dengan alasan yang tidak jelas ,dan pada saat itu aku disana dan melihat Naruto dipukuli aku hanya diam dan tidak peduli .. HIIKSS….!PADAHAL AKU ADALAH IBUNYA! HIkkkss Aaarrgghh" isak tangis Kushina sambil menceritakan bagaimana kisah Naruto

"…Hikss… dan kemudian Minato menyuruh Anbu untuk menculik dan membunuh Naruto. Dan pada saat itu kami hikss..tidak melihat Naruto lagi dan hari itu juga kami melupakan Naruto hikss" ucap Kushina sambil tersedu-sedu dan Rin mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

Jiraya yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal dan Murka

"ehhmm apa yang terjadi.."ucap lirih Minato yang tiba-tiba terbangun

Semua yang diruangan itu langsung melihat keHokage ,Kushina yang melihat suami nya sadar langsung memeluk nya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Minato" lirih Kushina sambil memeluk

"kenapa aku bisa pingsan? Dan dimana anak sialan itu!?" ucap Minato kesal

Semua yang diruangan itu membisu ketika mendengar Minato berbicara ,tiba-tiba Jiraya mendekati Minato dan.

BUKK!

Semua yang disana terkejut melihat Jiraya meninju sang Hokage sambil terjatuh dari kasur pasien.

Kushina melihat suaminya jatuh dengan cepat membantu Minato

"Apa maksudnya ini Sensei!" kesal Minato

"Apa maksudnya ini!? KAU LAH AKAR DARI SEMUA MASALAH INI BODOH! WAKTU ITU KAU BILANG NARUTO DICULIK DAN DIBUNUH OLEH NINJA PELARIAN! TAPII YANG ADA KAU LAH YANG INGIN MEMBUANG DAN MEMBUNUH NARUTO! KALIAN MEMANG PANTAS MENDAPATKAN NYA!" ucap Jiraya Murka

"a..apa maksudnya" gagap Minato

"Cih ! kukira kau ada orang yang jenius dan berpikir sebelum mengambil keputusan ,tapi yang ada hanya HOKAGE BODOH YANG TIDAK PEDULI KELUARGA NYA!" Ucap Jiraya

Minato yang mendengar omongan Jiraya pun jadi Kesal

"Apa maksudmu Sensei! Aku sangat peduli terhadap keluarga ku!" ucap kesal Minato

"Oh ya! Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Naruto!? Kau membuang nya, mengasingkan nya dan mencoba Membunhnya! Kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai Ayah dan Hokage! Mengurus Keluarga mu saja tidak bisa apa lagi Desa!" ucap murka jiraya

Semua yang mendengar Murka Jiraya terdiam bahkan Hokage pun terdiam.

"hmm Huh! Sekarang nikmati saja kehidupan mu Minato!" ucap jiraya langsung Pergi

Semua yang diruangan itu mendadak hening

2 minggu kemudian setelah teragedi pembantaian Klan Namikaze dan lepasnya Kyubi keadaan penduduk desa mulai resah setelah mendengar rumor kalau desa Konoha akan hancur ,dimulai dari pembantaian clan uchiha ,pembantaian kelompok Anbu Root sampai markas termakan api yang tidak pernah padam tujuh hari tujuh malam ,pembantaian clan Namikaze dan lepasnya Kyubi. Bahakan banyak saksi mata yang mengatakan kalau Naruto lah yang membantai Clan Namikaze dan melepaskan Kyubi bahkan mengendalikan Kyubi bahkan ada rumor dari Desa luar mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan menguasai Dunia Shinobi ,dan mulai saat itu banyak penduduk Konoha yang ketakutan karena banyak dari mereka yang menyiksa Naruto. Hokageke-4 mulai saat ini meningkatkan penjagaan terhadap desa di luar atau didalam desa .

Di kediaman Hokage ke-4

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang maeringkup didalam selimut dalam keadaan strees bahkan sejak keluar dari rumah sakit pun anak itu selalu didalam kamar dan tidak mau keluar kamar bahkan anak itu membentak kedua orang tua nya tapi orang tua nyapun tidak pernah lelah untuk membujuk nya dan menghibur nya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN GANGGU AKU BANGSAT! AKU HANYA PECUNDANG YANG TIDAK MEMPUNYAI CHAKRA! KALIAN PASTI MALU KAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEPERTIKU!" teriak Menma dengan keras didalam kamar

"ten…tenanglah nak ,kami tidak malu mempunyai anak sepertimu ,kami sangat menyayangi mu dan kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" ucap Kushina sedih melihat anaknya stress

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-chan mu Menma kami sangat menyayangi mu dan kami tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu" ucap Minato

"PEMBOHONG! KALIAN PASTI AKAN MEMBUANGKU KAN! SEPERTI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN TERHADAP SI SAMPAH NARUTO ITU!" ucap Menma kesal

Minato dan Kushina Shock ketika mendengar ucapan Menma ,karena mereka juga merasa berdosa terhadap Naruto dan sekarang Menma terkena balasan yang sama dan lebih parah ,dulu Naruto diasingkan karena mempunyai Chakra yang sedikit ,sekarang Menma lah yang lebih parah bahkan sedikit Chakra pun tidak ada didalam tubuh Menma.

"Sudahlah Kushina ,mungkin Menma butuh waktu untuk sendiri ,dan kita akan menunggu keadaan sudah membaik" ucap bijak Minato

"hmm… aku harap apa yang engkau katakan benar Anata" lirih Kushina

Ketika Makan Malam ,Menma sudah mau keluar kamar meskipun tidak mau berbicara.

Keluarga tersebut makan dengan hening ,ketika selesai makan Naruko bergegas masuk kekamar ,tapi sebelum masuk kamar Naruko mendengar Tou-chan nya memanggilnya.

"Ruko-chan kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Minato

"hn.. kamar" jawab singkat Naruko tanpa melihat Minato dan langsung pergi kekamar

Minato dan Kushina melihat sifat Naruko yang berubah menjadi bingung.

Menma yang tidak peduli langsung pergi kekamar dan menghiraukan panggilan orang tuanya.

Di Amegakure terlihat seorang anak yang sedang berkemas.

"Hey Naruto kau akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Obito ke Naruto

"iya Obito-nii ,aku harus berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan Kurama dan Rinegan milikku" ucap Naruto sambil memasukkan beberapa gulungan kedalam Tasnya.

"hmm..huh kelihatan nya tempat ini akan semakin sepi" ucap Konan

"hn…" dengus Pein membenarkan ucapan Konan

"hehe.. begitulah ,Hey Nagato-nii lebih baik kau singkirkan tubuh mayat yang kau gunakan itu ,kau jauh lebih kuat menggunakan tubuh mu yang asli" ujar Naruto

"hn .. baiklah ,tapi itu terlalu memakan banyak chakra kalau mengembalikan seperti semula" ucap Pein datar

"kalau begitu serahkan padaku ,aku bisa mentransfer beberapa chakra supaya kau kembali semula Nagato-nii. Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas!"ucap semangat Naruto sambil berjalan membawa tasnya

"hn.." dengus Pein diikuti Obito dan Konan

Ketika sampai ditempat persembunyian tubuh Nagato ,terlihat tubuh yang kurus penuh dengan selang didalam tubuh asli Nagato.

"hii…! Serem banget tubuh nya seperti zombie" ucap Naruto sambil merinding

Obito dan Konan memandang tubuh Nagato yang asli kemudian mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

"Heii… kalian disini mau membantu ku ,atau mengejek ku!" ucap kesal Nagato

Obito dan Naruto saling memandang dan kemudian serentak berbicara

"Ternyata sifat nya yang sama dengan kita" ucap naruto dan Obito

Nagato dan Konan sweatdrop mendengar ucapan mereka berdua.

"kalian niat bantu apa tidak sihh!" ucap kesal Nagato

"OK. OK" balas Naruto cepat

Semua tubuh Pein dimasukkan kedalam peti ,Nagato merepalkan jutsu dibantu dengan Naruto dibelakang Nagato ,dimasing-masing peti mengalir chakra kearah tubuh Nagato. Nagato menahan chakra itu kedalam tubuhnya dibantu dengan chakra Naruto untuk menyeimbangkan Chakra yang masuk kedalam tubuh Nagato ,beberpa jam kemudian setelah habis nya chakra didalam tubuh Pein dan masuk kedalam tubuh Nagato ,peralatan yang didalam tubuh Nagato terlepas. Tubuh Nagato hampir terjatuh kalau tidak ada Obito yang menopang dia berdiri.

Tiba-tiba muncul Naruto meletakkan telapak tangan nya dipunggung Nagato ,dan mengalirkan Chakra Kyubi kedalam tubuh Nagato. Lama-kelamaan tubuh Nagato terisi kembali dan rambutnya yang memutih berubah berwarna merah.

Selesai pembagian chakra tersebut Nagato kemudian bangkit berdiri ,dan Konan datang membawa jubah akatsuki dan memakaikan nya ketubuh Nagato.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu Nagato?" Tanya Konan khawatir

"huh.. tidak apa-apa ,kelihatanya Naruto berhasil. Sebaiknya kita mengubur tubuh Pein dan Yahiko ,supaya mereka tenang dialam sana" ucap Nagato

"kau benar Nagato" ucap Konan sambil tersenyum

"kalau begitu urusan kalian sudah selesai sebaik nya aku pergi" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pergi

"Tunggu Naruto! Berapa lama kau akan pergi berlatih?" Tanya Nagato

"Mungkin 5 tahun ,setelah aku kembali kalian cari Jhinchuriki malang dan rekrut mereka untuk menjalankan rencana kita" ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan sambil mengangkat tasnya yang berisi gulungan

"Hai Leader-sama!" ucap mereka

Tbc.

Maaf seminggu ini gak ngepost cerita ,karena akhir-akhir ini ada UTS dan juga otak lagi ngeblank untuk buat gimana gitu.

Jadi jadi kalau ada masukkan Positif atau pendapat tolong di **REVIEW**.

OK.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mungkin 5 tahun ,setelah aku kembali kalian cari Jhinchuriki malang dan rekrut mereka untuk menjalankan rencana kita" ucap Naruto tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan sambil mengangkat tasnya yang berisi gulungan

"Hai Leader-sama!" ucap mereka

Chapter 9

 **Perhatian!**

 **(Untuk anak yang dibawah umur 17 tahun ,author sarankan untuk tidak membaca chapter ini ,karena di chapter ini adegan lime nya sangat banyak. Jadi untuk yang dibawah umur author harapkan kesadaran masing-masing.)**

 **Happy Reading!**

Terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning sedang berjalan santai melewati hutan ,ketika sedang berjalan tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara dan terus melangkah.

" **Hei.. Naruto sebaik nya kau pergi ke reruntuhan Uzu-Gakure** " Ucap Kurama didalam pikiran Naruto

"Untuk apa aku pergi kesana Kurama ,yang kudengar disana hanyalah lahan Kosong dan reruntuhan yang membusuk?" jawab Naruto bingung disalam pikirannya.

" **GRRrrrr…. Tentu saja kau bisa berlatih disana dan mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan gulungan dan jutsu baru disana** "ucap Kurama

"hmm.. kalau latihan mungkin bisa tapi kalau untuk mendapatkan gulungan itu mustahil ,kalau pun ada pasti sudah diambil Ninja Negara lain"Ucap Naruto

" **sebaiknya kau kesana naruto ,karena selama aku hidup. Aku pernah mendengar kalau clan uzumaki bisa membuat kekai yang kuat dan bisa menggunakan Fuinjutusu penyimpanan yang tidak bisa dibuka oleh orang lain kecuali clan Uzumaki itu sendiri** " ucap Kurama didalam pikiran Naruto

"Yosshh… kalau begitu ayo kita kesana ,aku tidak sabar untuk berlatih" Ucap naruto semangat karena mendengar kalau ada kemunggkinan kalau clan Uzumaki mempunyai jutsu hebat yang disembunyikan.

" **hnn..** " dengus Kurama sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah ,kalau begitu ZETSU!"terika Naruto semangat ,tiba-tiba muncul Zetsu yang keluar dari dalam Tanah.

"Hai!.. ada apa Naruto-Sama?" Tanya Zetsu Sambil membungkuk

"aku ingin kereruntuhan Uzushio-Gakure tolong berikan Kordinat nya Zetsu!"Ucap Naruto semangat

"Hai! Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu pergi dan masuk kembali didalam tanah.

Dimarkas Akatsuki

Terlihat semua anggota berkumpul kecuali Naruto dan Zetsu.

"kita akan menjalankan tugas kita 2 tahun lagi ,jadi sekarang lakukan apa yang ingin kalian lakukan. Tugas kita nanti adalah mengumpulkan Jhinchuriki ,dan menjadikan mereka anggota kita. Dari yang kudengar ada beberapa Jhinchuriki yang bisa kita ajak mudah bergabung karena ,mereka mengalami masa-masa sulit di desa mereka."Ucap Nagato

"hmm… kelihatan nya membosankan ,tapi yasudahlah aku akan menggunakan masa 2 tahunku untuk sembahayang kepada Jashin-sama" Ucap Hidan sambil berdoa tidak jelas

"aku akan mengembangkan Seni ku –un!" Ucap Deidara semangat

"Ciih Seni mu payah ,aku akan menggunakan waktuku untuk membuat Seni yang Indah dan abadi" Ucap Sasori

"APA KAU BILANG-UN!" Kesal Deidara

"Hey sudahlah ,kalian nikmati saja hari cuti kalian masing-masing" ucap Obito melerai mereka

Setelah mendengar ucapan Obito ,mereka pergi dengan urusan masing-masing Kisame pergi untuk melatih pedang nya ,Kakuzu pergi mencari buronan untuk mendapatkan uang ,dan Yagura kembali ke Kirigakure.

Sedangkan Obito ,Itachi ,Konan dan Nagato masih berada ditempatnya

Ketika Itachi melangkah pergi ,dengan cepat Nagato memanggil Itachi.

"Tunggu Itachi!" panggil Nagato

"hn?" dengus Itachi bingung

"ada yang ingin kami tanyakan kepadamu" ucap Nagato

"hn apa?" jawab singkat Itachi

"kami dengar dari Naruto ,bahwa kau lah yang menyuruh Naruto masuk keorganisasi ini dan apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?" Tanya Nagato

"hn.. aku tidak pandai bercerita ,tapi aku akan memperlihatkanya kepada kalian" ucap Itachi sambil memberi beberapa ingatan masa lalunya kepada mereka.

Flashback ingatan Itachi

Setelah membantai Clan Uciha Itachi langsung berhadapan dengan Hokage ke-4 , beberapa tetua desa dan Danzo dengan badan penuh lumuran Darah.

"Kerja bagus Itachi dengan begini tidak akan terjadi perang internal didalam Konoha" Ucap Hokage ke-4

"kau memang senjata Konoha Itachi" ucap Danzo tenang

"hn . kalian harus menjaga dan melindungi adikku jangan sampai dia terluka atau terbunuh" ucap Itachi berwajah datar

"hn baiklah" ucap Hokage ke-4 enteng tanpa beban

Itachi langsung meninggalkan kantor Hokage langsung pergi ketempat Naruto.

Itachi memandang Naruto berlatih dari jauh dan melihat kekuatan Naruto dan Itachi teringat ucapan Shisui Uchiha.

Flashback

Terlihat dipinggir jurang ,Shisui keadaan babak belur dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang terluka dan Itachi hanya memandang miris keadaan Shisui.

"aku bertarung dengan Hokage ke-4 dan Danzo ,ketika aku menawarkan merubah ingatan Clan Uchiha supaya tidak menyerang Konoha tapi ,mereka menolak twaran ku dan mencoba mengambil mataku. tetapi aku berhasil kabur dari mereka ,tapi organ dalam ku hancur ketika Hokage ke-4 menyerangku dengan jutsunya dan aku berhasil mempertahankan Mataku" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum

"Kalau begitu ayo kita obati dirimu" ucap Itachi khawatir melihat sahabatnya

"itu tidak perlu Itachi ,waktu ku sudah tidak lama lagi" ucap Shisui dan mengarahkan dua jari kanan nya kedalam matanya lalu mencongkelnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tabung kecil yang ada pada tangan kirinya.

Itachi yang melihat teman nya mencongkel kedua matanya ,hanya menjerit didalam hati dan memandang Itachi dalam keadaan miris.

Shisui lalu memberi tabung yang berisi kedua matanya ,kepada Itachi.

"Itachi tanamkan mata ini kepada Naruto ,dan untuk Desa ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi ,tapi aku percaya kepada Naruto dia mungkin bisa mengubah Desa ini atau seluruh Desa Shinobi menjadi lebih baik dengan yang akan dia lakukan dan jalan apa pun yang dia pilih aku yakin itu yang terbaik untuknya. Karena aku percaya Kepada Adikku" ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum.

Itachi terdiam dan menerima tabung itu dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan tangis karena sebentar lagi Sahabatnya akan pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disini saja Itachi ,Selamat tinggal" Ucap Shisui dan menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam jurang

Itachi hanya mentap miris

Flashback off

Sementara itu di hutan tempat tinggal Naruto datang lah Itachi dengan badan penuh dengan noda darah.

"Itachi nii kenapa badan mu kotor dan juga kenapa itachi-nii dan Shisui-nii selama 2 minggu ini gak datang kerumah?" tanya Naruto bingung

Itachi hanya diam dan tersenyum tipis dan mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Naruto ,shisui-nii tidak bisa datang hari ini karena ada urusan dan shisui –nii memberikan hadiah untuk mu Naruto "ujar itachi sambil tersenyum

"Banarkah!? Apa itu itachi-nii?"

Tiba-tiba itachi mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan membuat Naruto pingsan dan menanamkan ingatan tentang keadaan shisui ,kejadian menimpa clan uciha yang dilakukan hokage dan Danzo. Dan ternyata Itachi juga menanamkan informasi tentang Madara palsu yang akan merekrutnya ,dan juga dia menyuruh Naruto untuk melepas genjutsu yang ada pada Madara palsu tersebut dan mengikutinya.

Ketika selesai memasang mata Shisui ,Itachi meninggalkan gulungan jurus Shisui dan beberapa gulungan rahasia clan uchiha beserta kekuatan Uchiha.

Flashback OFF

"hmm… jadi kau sudah memperhitungkan nya Itachi ,bahkan kau juga sudah merencanakan untuk membebaskan ku dari Ganjutsu Itachi. Kau memang jenius." Ucap Obito mengagumi kecerdasan Itachi

Nagato dan Konan mengangguk dan menyetujui ucapan Obito.

"Hn" dengus Itachi lalu berjalan pergi

"Tunggu Itachi! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Obito

"hn entahlah" jawab Itachi

"hey Itachi ,aku lebih tua dari mu beberapa tahun. Jadi karena kita satu Clan dan aku seniormu aku akan mengajarimu cara menjadi seorang Pria" Ucap Obito sambil tersenyum misterius

"Maksudmu apa?" ucap Itachi bingung

"lebih baik kau ikut aku saja ,dan menikmati apa yang namanya Dunia hehehe.."Ucap Obito lalu pergi dengan kamui dan membawa Itachi

Sementara Konan yang bingung melihat tingkah mencurigakan yang dilakukan Obito. Sedangkan Nagato hanya tersenyum Misterius.

"khukhukhu … kau memang licik Obito ,mengajari Remaja muda Uchiha yang polos melakukan hal itu. Pasti menarik.." batin nista Nagato sambil tersenyum sendiri

Konan yang melihat tingkah misterius Nagato menjadi bingung dan bertanya.

"kau kenapa Nagato? tingkah mu mencurigakan ketika mereka pergi?"Tanya Konan

Nagato langsung melihat Konan dengan pandangan berbeda.

"Mereka ingin bersenang-senang sebagai lelaki Konan. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu Konan?" Tanya Nagato sambil tersenyum misterius

"mau bertanya ?" jawab Konan curiga

"Apa kau pernah melakukan hal itu bersama Yahiko" Tanya Nagato sambil memandang Konan tajam

"ha..hal a..apa?" jawab Konan sedikit merinding ditatap pemuda emo berwarna Merah ,Nagato mendekati Konan secara berlahan.

" .khu… masa kau tidak tau Konan-Chaann" ucap Nagato sambil mendesah di telinga Konan ,Konan yang diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi kalut sendiri..

"Apa maksudmu Nagato!? Kenapa dengan ucapan mu seperti itu!?" ucap Konan semakin gelisah dan melangkah mundur.

Nagato mendekat secara perlahan ,tapi Konan mundur sampai berhenti ketika dinding menahan pergerakan nya.

"maksudku adalah ,apakah kau pernah melakukan Seks dengan Yahiko? Hmm" Tanya Nagato sambil menahan pergerakan Konan dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke leher Konan

"ehhmm belummh" jawab konan sambil mendesah

Nagato mengarahkan jarinya kebibir Konan dan menyentuhnya.

"tapi bibir mu sudah menikmati bibir Yahiko kan? Hmm?" Tanya Nagato sambil menjilat telinga Konan

"eehhhmmm Nagatoo haapa yangh kamuh lakkukannn" jawab Konan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Nagato ,tapi Nagato tidak mau kalah. Nagato langsung mencium Konan

"ehmmhhh henti..ehmmahh" Konan kesulitan bernafas karena bibir nya dikunci oleh Nagato ,Nagato lalu mengrayangi tubuh Konan dan Nagato dengan paksa membuka jubah Akatsuki Konan.

"hohoho… Konan tubuh mu bagus juga ,aku tidak sabar melepask keperjakaanku kepadamu Konan-chan" ucap Nagato sambil melepas pakaian nya dan hanya tertinggal celana dalam.

"Hentikan Nagato! aku tidak mau melakukan ini!" Ucap Konan berusaha kabur dengan Sunshine tapi Nagato langsung menahan dan menghisap chakra Konan supaya tidak bisa kemana-mana

"ergghh kamu bajinga Nagato! Sadarlah! Aku temanmu Nagato!" ucap Konan yang sudah tidak berkutik dan hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam Shinobi.

"Maafkan aku Konan tapi aku sudah terlalu lama menahannya dan aku yakin kau pasti menikmati nya Konan" ucap Nagato dengan wajah penuh Nafsu

"Ku…kumohon ja..jangan Nagatoo" purau Konan tapi Nagato menggendong Konan dan pergi dengan sunshine nya membawa nya cepat ke dalam kamar.

Ketika sampai didalam kamar yang luas dengan spring bed ukuran besar ,Nagato langsung melempar Konan dikearah spring bed .

"waktunya berpesta Konan-chan" seringai Nagato

"Ja..jangaannaahhmmm…" ucap Konan tertahan ketika Nagato langsung melumat bibir Konan sampai beberapa menit kemudian Nagato langsung melepas lumatan nya.

"bibir mu manis sekali Konan-chan ,ahh pakaian dalam mu mengganggu sekali lebih baik aku buka ya ,supaya tubuh indahmu terpancar dengan jelas" ucap Nagato sambil merobek pakaian Ninja Konan.

"jangaan! Ahhhh janghaann.." desah Konan

Nagato yang melihat tubuh Konan hanya terpaku dan tidak menyangka kalau tubuh Konan begitu indah.

"Kau sangat indah Konan ,aku akan menikmati mu sekarang jadi bersiaplah dan teriak lah sesuka hatimu" ucap nagato sambil memborgol kedua tangan Konan

"HENTIKAN NAGA-AHHH.. ehhmhh henti-ehhmm" Nagato langsung menyedot kedua dada Konan dan meremas nya dan menjilatnya..

"aahh..ehhmm" desah Konan

Beralih kepada vagina ,Nagato langsung menjilatnya dengan perlahan dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam vagina Konan.

"ehmmh …ahhhh aAku keluhaAaarrahh" ucap Konan mendesah saat menerima perlakuan Nagato

"hehehehe… gimana rasanya Konan-chan enak bukan hmm?" ucap Nagato sambil berdiri dan melepaskan celana dalam nya.

"Sihalaann! Kauhh Nagatohh!" ucap Konan sambil merasakan sisa-sisa organisme pertama nya.

"sekarang kau akan menerima hidangan utamanya Konan-chan" ucap Nagato sambil mengarahkan penisnya kearah vagina Konan.

"janghaan Nagato ,aku mohoaAAARRggghhhh SAKIIIITT!" ucap Konan kesakitan ketika Penis Nagato masuk kedalam vagina Konan ,Nagato mendiamkan penis nya berada didalam tubuh Konan. Agak cukup lama pantat Konan bergerak sendiri dan Nagato hanya mendiamkan nya saja.

"ada apa Konan-chan ,kenapa kau menggoyangkan pantatmu hmm?" ucap Nagato sambil menahan penisnya dan meremas dada Konan.

"Kumohon! Nagato! Bergeraaakk aku sudah tidak tahan!" ucap Konan dengan wajah merah dan penuh keringat.

"hmm.. tidak mau ,kau harus memintaku dengan lembut Konan-chan" ucap Nagato sambil menggoda Konan. Konan yang sudah terangsang tingkat tinggi menuruti kemauan Nagato

"hAku mohonnn shayanngg Entot akuuhh" ucap konan telerr…

"Kau yang minta sayang" ucap Nagato sambil menghentakkan dengan kasar pinggul nya kearah Konan

"AARrGGHHH ahh…ahhh…ahhh Enhaakk….." ucap Konan tidak sadar

Skip aja!

Terlihat tubuh wanita yang tergeletak diatas kasur yang besar dalam keadaan ngos-ngosan dan tubuh penuh dengan sperma bercampur keringat…

"huh.. enak kan Konan-chan ? kita bisa melakukan nya setiap hari kalau kau mau" Ucap Nagato sambil tersenyum puas dan berbaring disamping tubuh Konan.

Di Kirigakure

Terlihat Itachi tengah bingung karena dibawa ke gedung Mizukage oleh Obito.

"Hn. Obito ,kenapa kau membawa ku kemari?" Tanya Itachi ,sedangkan Obito yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum misterius.

"hnn… Ikut saja ,pasti kau akan senang Itachi." ucap Obito sambil tersenyum mencurigakan ,Itachi yang mendengarkan ucapan Obito merasa curiga. Ketika didalam gedung Mizukage terlihat ,Mizukage ke-5 atau Mei Terumi sedang membaca beberapa proposal desa ,dan kegiatan nya terhenti ketika melihat dua orang anggota akatsuki yang datang.

"ehhmm sedang apa kau disini Obito-kun? Dan siapa si tampan disamping mu itu?" Ucap Mei ketika melihat duo Uchiha.

"ah.. perkenalkan namanya Uchiha Itachi ,seorang Uchiha **….Perjaka** " ucap Obito menekankan kata Perjaka. Mei Terumi yang mendengar itu menjadi semangat ,dan tersenyum mencurigakan dimata Itachi. Itachi yang merasa keadaan tidak beres dan merasa curiga karena dibilang Perjaka.

"hey Obito ,apa maksudmu mengucapkan seperti itu?" bisik Itachi ke Obito ,Obito yang mendengar bisikan Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"tenang lah Itachi ,aku yakin pasti kau akan suka" ucap Obito sambil tersenyum

Itachi yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya diam dan memandang curiga ke Obito dengan tatapan polos.

"khu..khu..khuu polos sekali kau Itachi ,percuma kau disebut si jenius Uchiha tapi untuk masalah ini saja kau tidak mengerti."batin nista Obito.

"ara..araa… jadi ini yang disebut si Jenius Uchiha Itachi yang membantai Clan nya untuk desa terkutuk Konoha? Sulit dipercaya ternyata kau masih muda dan sangatt errr.. Tampan.." ucap Mei Terumi sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan memandang Mei Terumi dengan tatapan bingung. Mizukage ke-5 yang melihat tatapan Itachi seolah tidak mengerti apa-apa ,langsung mendekati Itachi. Itachi yang melihat Mizukage mendekatinya ,Itachi melangkah mundur tapi Obito menahan nya dan berbisik.

"Itachi ,ikuti arus Mizukage ke-5 dan kau akan menjadi seorang pria yang hebat" ucap Obito berbisik ke Itachi. Itachi yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang diucapkan oleh Obito.

Mei Terumi mendekati Itachi dan dengan tiba-tiba Mei memeluk Itachi dan melumat bibir Itachi. Itachi yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan mengikuti alur permainan sang Mizukage ke-4 ,setelah melumat bibir sang Uchiha Mei langsung membuka paksa jubah akatsuki Itachi dan Itachi hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan oleh Mei Terumi.

Obito yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"Itachi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Pria ,dan lebih baik aku pergi saja ke tempat Tsunami hehehehe…" batin nista Obito sambil pergi dengan Kamui nya.

Mei Terumi merasa senang melihat Itachi dalam keadaan telanjang ,dan Mei juga terkesima melihat otot badan kekar Itachi dan batang kemaluan Itachi yang besar. Itachi hanya pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu ,karena didalam hatinya dia merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri.

"uuhhmm Itachi-kun sekarang gentian ,buka pakaian ku dan terserah kamu mau apakhann" ucap Meii sambil mendesah.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Mei langsung tersenyum misterius ,dengan cepat Itachi memegang tangan Mei lalu mengambil tali dan melilitkan kedua tangan Mei kedepan. Itachi yang sudah dilanda nafsu yang langsung melempar Mei kea rah Sofa. Mei yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menikmati saja ,Itachi langsung merobek pakaian luar Mei dan menarik paksa pakaian dalam Mei dengan paksa sampai koyak. Sekarang keadaan Mei sama dengan Itachi ,tapi yang membedakan kedua tangan Mei diikat kedepan oleh Itachi. Itachi lalu menaiki sofa tempat Mei berbaring dan mengarahkan Penis nya ke Mulut Mei ,dan dengan paksa Itachi memasukkan Penis nya kedalam mulut Mei. Mei yang diperlakukan oleh Itachi hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Itachi.

"hnn… bagaimana rasa penis perjaka Mizukage –sama? Apakah enak untuk ukuran wanita pelacur seperti itu?" ucap Itachi dengan seringainya.

"ehhmmhhh….." Mei hanya bergumam tidak jelas karena kesulitan bicara ,Mei tidak menyangka ternyata pemuda Uchiha berani merendahkan dirinya dengan kata-kata kotor seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ? aku akan membuatmu mulutmu terbiasa ahh." ucap Itachi sambil menggoyangkan pinggang nya naik turun diatas kepala Mei.

"aarrrggggg…" ucap Mei karena mulutnya merasakan sakit.

"hmm… aku penasaran bagaimana rasa vagina mu." Ucap Itachi masih menggoyangkan pinggang nya kerarah mulut mei. Itachi langsung mendekatkan kepala nya kearah vagina Mei lalu menjilat nya dan menusukkan satu jarinya di vagina Mei. Mei yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa keenakkan dan bergumam tidak jelas dengan penis Itachi dimulutnya.

Sedangkan di Nami no Kuni.

"hah..hah…hah… teruss Tsunami-chan goyangkan pantatmu lebiih Erotis lagi!" ucap Obito yang sedang berbaring dan ditindih oleh Tsunami.

"ahh…ahh..aahhh..aahh bhaaikk …" desah Tsunami sambil menggoyang dan menaikk turunkan pantatnya.

Terlihat Seorang bocah berambut kuning telah sampai di lahan kosong dan beberapa reruntuhan busuk di tempat lahan Uzushio-gakure. Terlihat seorang bocah kuning yang hanya melihat dengan datar ,Pemuda kuning itu mengaktifkan Sharinggan nya dalam bentuk Mangekyo Sharinggan ,dan langsung melihat aura Kekai yang lemah.

"hn… kelihatan nya menarik" ucap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan lurus kedepan.

TBC.

Terima Kasih sudah membaca cerita saya.

Dan Kelihatan nya di chapter ini terlalu banyak Lime nya .. .he *tersenyum mesum*.

Oh iya saya akan meminjam karakter Rias Gremory dari Anime DXD high School untuk cerita kedepan nya supaya menjadi lebih menarik ,dan Rias saya buat dari Clan Uzumaki . maaf agak lama ngepublish nya ,karena akhir-akhir ini saya sangat sibuk. Jadi kalau ada saran dan masukkan tolong di **Review.**


End file.
